Amores que no ven
by PetiteChatNoir47
Summary: Ladybug comienza a preguntarse quien es Chat Noir. Chat Noir también quiere saber quien es Ladybug. Les ayudara un cambio de cuerpos provocado por un akuma?
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug y Chat Noir peleaban contra un recien re-akumatizado Illustrator, al igual que la última vez, su akuma estaba en el lápiz. Estaban en lo alto de la torre Eiffel, donde Illustrator intentaba borrar la torre para que Chat Noir cayera al suelo junto a Ladybug, pero Chat Noir no se lo permitía al estar constantemente atacandolo con su Cataclismo sin llegar a tocarlo.  
-Gatito, no hagas eso, déjamelo a mi -dijo Ladybug interponiendose entre ambos - ¡Lucky Charm!  
Tras usar su poder, una especie de bote de gel cayó en sus manos, se quedó observandolo sin saber que hacer, mientras que Chat Noir se reia del objeto del día.  
Ladybug miró a su alrededor. Lo mas alto de la torre, el Cataclismo de Chat Noir, el gel, su yoyo, y una paloma que se acercaba volando. Ya sabía que hacer.  
-Chat Noir levanta el Cataclismo -dijo, y él acató su orden sin dudar.  
Ladybug saltó hasta la punta de la torre Eiffel donde lanzó el gel hacia la paloma, y esta lo llevó en su garra hasta que al estar sobre Illustrator, ella la asustó con su yoyo y el gel cayo justo sobre la mano de Illustrator, provocando que estuviera impregnada en gel y el lápiz se le escapara de las manos y cayera justo en el Cataclismo de Chat Noir.  
El akuma salió del lápiz roto y Ladybug lo atrapó fácilmente y lo limpió de todo rastro de mal.  
-Bien hecho gatito - dijo ella.  
-Bien hecho my lady - habló Chat Noir a la vez mientras ambos chocaban puños.  
Bajaron juntos al suelo junto a un Nathanaël inconsciente, el cual despertó al poco rato de llegar abajo. Ladybug y Chat Noir se alejaron de la escena poco a poco, mientras conversaban antes de volver a sus apariencias reales.  
-Me gustaría saber quien eres en realidad - dijo Ladybug mirándole fijamente a los ojos.  
-Pero que dices my lady, si supieramos quienes somos le quitariamos suspense y no seria lo mismo - Chat Noir se rió, pero él también quería saber quien era ella en realidad.  
Entonces justó comenzó a sonar el anillo de Chat Noir y se despidieron esperando volver a verse pronto. Ladybug se dirigió al balcón de su casa, donde volvió a su apariencia normal y se tumbó en su cama una vez dentro.  
-Me pregunto quien será realmente Chat Noir... -suspiró.  
-No te lo preguntes, no debeis descubrir quien es el otro pase lo que pase - aclaró Tikki - sería muy peligroso que descubriérais vuestras identidades.  
-Ya lo sé Tikki, ya lo sé, pero... Chat Noir es mi mejor amigo, es alguien con quien tengo una confianza ciega, incluso más que con Alya, pero aún así no sé nada de él, absolutamente nada, siquiera quien es en realidad...  
-Puedes estar tranquila de que no es alguien malo, sino no seria Chat Noir ni tendria un miraculous - justificó Tikki sentandose sobre la palma de la mano de Marinette mientras comía una galleta.  
-Ya lo sé, aún así es difícil no poder saber nada de nada sobre tu mejor amigo... Además, supuestamente está enamorado de mi. ¿Cómo puede enamorarse de una persona de la que no sabe nada de lo que hay detrás de la máscara?  
-Puede que por la confianza que tiene en ti. Eres u a chica muy segura de ti misma, además siempre haces todo lo posible por ayudar a los demás y no quieres nada malo para nadie. Es difícil no confiar en ti.  
-O a lo mejor sólo intenta picarme y no esta enamorado de verdad -añade Marinette escondiendo su cabeza en la almohada y dejando salir un largo suspiro de exasperacion - Aargh, no entiendo nada.  
-Dejalo Marinette, es tarde. Descansa un poco - le dijo Tikki sonriendo.  
-Tienes razón, debería dormir un poco, buenas noches pequeña - dijo Marinette, y a los pocos segundos estaba dormida, soñando con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba. ¿Pero eran los ojos de Adrien, o de Chat Noir?


	2. Chapter 2

-Ahhh que mal, que mal, que mal... Llego tarde, me he dormido otra vez por el cansancio de ayer - suspira Marinette mientras se viste lo mas rápido posible.  
-He intentado despertarte Marinette, pero no he podido, lo siento... - dijo Tikki con un tono de voz apenado.  
-No pasa nada, no es tu culpa, ahora vamos rápido.  
Tras decir aquello cogió a Tikki con cuidado y la dejó dentro de su bolsito donde habian un par de galletas recién hechas por su padre para ella. Salió de la casa corriendo en dirección a la escuela, pero de repente chocó con alguien y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero unos brazos la sujetaron antes de caer.  
-Ugh.. Lo siento mucho -dijo y levantó la mirada - ¡Adrien!  
Se incorporó lo mas rápido posible y le miro fijamente. _Digno de una escena de película donde los dos enamorados se conocen..._ pensó ella suspirando.  
\- Lo siento muchisimo Adrien, debería ir con más cuidado...  
\- No pasa nada -sonríe Adrien - Vamos juntos a clase? Llegaremos tarde sino.  
\- S-s-sí, vayamos juntos -respondió ella nerviosa.  
-Bien, vamos -comenzó a caminar y Marinette la siguió - ¿Te has dormido?  
-Sí, solo un poquito -habla de forma timida.  
-¿Soñabas con tu enamorado? -preguntó él a modo de broma.  
-¡¿Qué?! No, no no no, no, digo sí, digo no, no estaba soñando conti.. Digo no estaba soñando con nadie -responde Marinette sonrojandose y tapando su rostro con su mochila.  
 _Creo que he sido pillada de la forma mas obvia posible..._  
Adrien se comenzó a reir tras escucharla, Marinette sonrió y decidida le miró y habló.  
-¿Y tú? ¿También te has dormido?  
-Sí, no me ha sonado el despertador  
-¡Adrien! - se escucho de lejos la voz de Chloé llamandole.  
-Hemos llegado -dijo Adrien mirando a Marinette- y no muy tarde parece.  
-Vamos a clase Adrieen -para cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya tenian a Chloé encima y ésta arrastró a Adrien hacia clase dejando sola a Marinette.  
Marinette caminó hacia clase buscando a Alya con la mirada, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Al final pasó las horas de clase hasta el almuerzo sola, y durante el almuerzo salió de la clase, y una vez en el patio Nino la paró.  
-¿Le pasa algo a Alya? -preguntó él.  
-No lo se, no la he visto - le mira con preocupación - espero que este bien...  
De repente entra Alya por la puerta principal corriendo, y se para frente a Marinette y Nino jadeando. Marinette la mira fijamente con miedo de que hubiera aparecido otro akumatizado o que le hubiera pasado algo malo a ella. Tanto Marinette como Nino la miraban expectantes a que tuviera el aire necesario como para poder hablar, y ambos la miraban extremadamente preocupados.  
-Me he dormido - dijo Alya una vez habia recuperado el aliento.  
-Tonta nos has preocupado con esa entrada - se ríe Marinette al escucharla, vio que Nino se acercaba a ella y entonces la cogió del brazo - me la llevo.  
Marinette tiró de Alya hasta llegar a una zona donde no había mucha gente.  
-¿Pasa algo Mari?  
-Yo... Necesito hacerte una pregunta -antes de seguir hablando suspiró - ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien pueda ser Chat Noir?  
-¿Chat Noir? Pues tengo algunas opciones... ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?  
-Puees... Simple curiosidad -dijo Marinette.  
-Vamos Mari, no puedes engañarme, soy tu mejor amiga, te conozco.  
-Vaale, me gusta Chat Noir -mintió esperando que se lo creyera.  
-Qué? -dejo salir Alya en seco- ¿Y Adrien?  
-Buenoo... Adrien tambien, pero Chat Noir comienza a llamar mi atención y tengo curiosidad y no se...  
-Pues estas de suerte, tengo un par de opciones sobre quien podria ser Chat Noir -sonríe Alya al ver la mirada espectante de Marinette- Nathanaël o Adrien. Son los que mas se acercan en parecido.  
-¿Nathanaël o Adrien? ¿Qué te lleva a pensar eso? -preguntó Marinette extrañada.  
Pero antes de que Alya fuera capaz de responder, una de las paredes del instituto fue destruida por un akumatizado que entro al instituto y comenzó a disparar una especie de rayos a los estudiantes, pero aunque fueran alcanzados por los rayos no les pasaba nada. Marinette y Alya se alejaron todo lo posible y Alya sacó su móvil preparada para grabar todo lo que pasara. Mientras ella sacaba el móvil, Marinette se alejó de la escena a donde nadie la viera para transformarse, pero en ese justo momento entró Adrien por la puerta y al verse se miraron muy sorprendidos preguntándose que hacia el otro alli, y en ese momento de distracción el akumatizado entró tambien y disparó a ambos un rayo, entonces cayeron al suelo y el akumatizado desapareció.  
Pasó un largo rato hasta que ambos despertaron y se levantaron del suelo. Se sentian extraños, se miraron fijamente sin creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.  
-¿Yo? - dijeron ambos a la vez.  
Marinette miró hacia abajo, no podia creerlo. Estaba dentro del cuerpo de Adrien.  
Entonces eso quería decir que Adrien estaba dentro de su cuerpo?!


	3. Chapter 3

No podia parar de mirar a Adrien ¿Acabamos de cambiar de cuerpos?  
-¿Marinette? -dijo Adrien mirandome - ¿Estás en mi cuerpo y yo en el tuyo?  
-Eso parece -digo nerviosa.  
-¿Cómo ha pasado esto?  
-No lo se, creo que ha sido ese villano -respondo.  
¿Cómo voy a salvar París en este estado? Es imposible, no puedo transformarme... ¿Y qué pasa si Adrien descubre a Tikki? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Me encuentro en una situación muy mala, y Tikki esta en mi bolso, como Adrien lo abra descubrirá mi secreto...  
-¿Qué hacemos? -me pregunta Adrien desde mi cuerpo. Es raro hablarle viéndome a mi...  
-Deberiamos buscar enseguida al villano para que nos devuelva a nuestros respectivos cuerpos -dije - aunque no sé como conseguiremos eso, no creo que lo haga por las buenas así como así...  
-Tienes razón, pero nunca está de más intentarlo.  
-¡Adrien! -escuché un grito y derepente Chloé saltó a mi cuello - ¡Tenía tanto miedo, pensaba que iba a morir!  
Exagerada...  
-Ven, vamos a algún sitio a escondernos juntos -y tras decir eso comenzó a tirar de mi brazo.  
Miré a Adrien dentro de mi cuerpo suplicándole ayuda, pero él solo me susurró que me hiciera pasar por él este rato y que nos vieramos luego. Genial, ahora tengo a Chloé encima y quien sabe cuando pueda librarme de ella... Espera, tengo una idea.  
-Eh... Chloé, no es buen momento -le dije, y ella se giró a mirarme.  
-¿Por qué? -pregunta con su tono impertinente de siempre.  
-Porque... Porque tengo clase de esgrima en quince minutos y tengo que ir a prepararme.  
-Eso puede esperar, tu vida es más importante.  
No parece que vaya a poder salir pronto de esta...  
-Pero... Pero ya sabes como es mi padre, y además yo sé defenderme y no creo que ataque el villano en el gimnasio.  
-No, no puedes ir, tú te quedas conmigo.  
Suspiro y finjo aceptar por un momento para salir corriendo al momento siguente. Lo siento Adrien, se que tu no eres así, pero necesito volver a mi cuerpo lo antes posible. Busco a Adrien por todas partes pero no lo encuentro, al final opto por ir a mi casa, si esta en mi cuerpo es posible que haya ido a mi casa para que mis padres no se preocuparan por mi.  
-Oh, el hijo del señor Agreste -dijo mi padre cuando entré por la puerta de la pasteleria.  
-Eh... Sí, sí, perdon por la intromisión pero... ¿Ha llegado ya Marinette a casa?  
-Sí, está en su habitación.  
-¿Podría pasar? Tenemos que hacer juntos un trabajo de química -mentí esperando que me dejara entrar.  
Espera... ¡¿En mi habitación?! ¡¿Adrien?! ¡Ya tiene que haber visto todas las fotos suyas que tengo colgadas! ¿Cómo podre mirarle otra vez a la cara cuando volvamos a nuestros cuerpos?  
-Claro, pasa, y suerte con el trabajo - me dijo papá y entonces subí a mi habitación donde... Donde no vi a Adrien.  
-¿Adrién?- susurro para que no me escucharan mis padres abajo.  
-Aquí arriba -escucho la voz de Adrien proveniente del balcón y salgo - vine para que tus padres no se preocuparan por ti después del ataque del villano al instituto.  
-Ya lo supongo, gracias -sonrío- pero ahora tenemos que pensar como convencerle para que nos devuelva a nuestros cuerpos y he estado pensando y tengo una idea.  
-¿Cual? - me mira sorprendido  
-Podemos decirle que som... -callate Marinette, no puedes decir eso, es mala idea, piensa rápido piensa... -podriamos simplemente pasar por ahi como si no hubiera habido cambio de cuerpo y entonces volvería a disparar el rayo hacia nosotros y volveríamos a nuestros cuerpos.  
Casi le digo que deberiamos decirle que tenemos los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir y si nos devolvía a la normalidad se los dábamos, pero dudo que sepa de la existencia de los Miraculous y me estaría delatando a mi misma... Mira que eres tonta Marinette, deberias tener más cuidado.  
-Pues vamos a ello -dice Adrien y entra a mi habitación.  
Le sigo y le empujo rápidamente a la salida de mi habitación.  
-Sí, eso, vamos rápido. Por cierto, le he dicho a mis padres que estabamos haciendo un trabajo de química. Ahora te toca a ti buscar una excusa para poder salir.  
No quiero que se fije mucho en mi habitación. Cuando estamos en las escaleras dejo de empujarle para que mis padres no sospechen.  
-Papá, vamos a salir a comprar unas cosas que necesitamos para el trabajo, ahora volveremos -habló Adrien yendo hacia la salida de la tienda.  
-Tened cuidado, hasta luego -dice mi padre con una bandeja de croissants recien hechos en la mano.  
Salimos de la tienda y justo al salir me tropiezo y empujo a Adrien sin querer. Caigo al suelo y del impacto se rompe la cadena de mi bolso donde esta Tikki y cae al suelo.  
-¡Ay! - suena la voz de Tikki desde dentro del bolso.  
-¿Qué ha sido eso? -pregunta Adrien mirando el bolso y yendo a cojerlo.  
-¡Ay! -exclamo antes de que llegue a cojer el bolso- he sido yo -digo de forma un poco nerviosa.  
Cojo mi bolso antes que Adrién y me levanto del suelo.  
-Busquemos al villano rápido, ya llevo yo el bolso.  
Suspiro. Cambio de cuerpos pero mi torpeza sigue siendo la misma de siempre... Y además casi me descubre... En definitiva, no estoy hecha para guardar secretos...


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien y yo corríamos por las calles de París buscando al akumatizado, pero no había ni rastro de él.  
-¿Donde se ha metido? - dije un poco exasperada.  
-No tengo ni idea, no ha causado más problemas desde que apareció en la escuela... Y es muy tarde para seguir buscando, ya se ha hecho de noche y si no vuelvo pronto a casa mi padre se va a enfadar...  
-¿Y qué hacemos? No puedo ir yo y hacerme pasar por ti un día entero -dije, y miré a Adrien, que me miraba sonriendo- no voy a hacerlo.  
-Va, por favor, yo me hago pasar por ti! -dice mirándome fijamente.  
No puedo presentarme en casa de los Agreste y hacerme pasar por Adrien solo porque estoy en su cuerpo, es imposible que eso funcione, Gabriel Agreste no es tonto, se dará cuenta en seguida, además mis padres no se creerían que soy yo realmente. Pero... No hay otra opción, no podemos pasar la noche en la calle.  
-Vale, lo haré -suspiré.  
-¡Genial! Pues ahora mismo voy a tu casa y tú a la mía -me mira Adrien- quedamos mañana aquí para ir a clase juntos, vale?  
-Sí, vale.. Hasta mañana, Adrien -dije despidiéndome con la mano.  
Adrien se acercó a mí y me abrazó.  
-¡Hasta mañana!  
Y tras decir eso salió corriendo en dirección a mi casa. Estoy segura de que todo va a salir mal... Suspiro y comienzo a caminar hacia casa de los Agreste. ¿Cómo debería entrar a su casa? ¿Y si me encuentro con su padre? Oh, Marinette idiota, claro que te vas a encontrar con su padre.  
Tengo ganas de volver a mi cuerpo. Pero así podre entrar en la habitación de Adrien, y dormir en su cama que huele a él, e incluso podría rebuscar en su habitación. Bueno, al final no está todo tan mal.  
Miro mi bolso. He tenido mucha suerte, casi descubre a Tikki... ¿Cómo le explico esto a Tikki? Bueno, hablaré con ella cuando llegue a casa de Adrien, habrá más tranquilidad.  
Llego a su casa unos 15 minutos después de separarnos, pico al timbre de su casa y entro cuando se abren las puertas.  
-¿Por qué llega tan tarde, señorito Adrien? -dice una mujer delante de mí. Supongo que esta será la secretaria personal del señor Agreste.  
-Yo... Tenía que hacer un trabajo de química -utilizo la misma excusa que usé con mi padre.  
-Entre rápido, su padre aún no se ha percatado de su ausencia.  
Entro detrás de ella y me quedo muy asombrada al ver la enorme entrada con las escaleras gigantes en el centro y las habitaciones a los lados. Esta casa es enorme... Tendré que darme un paseíto si no quiero perderme.  
-Suba a su habitación a cambiarse para cenar, en media hora en el comedor -me dice la mujer de antes, asiento y subo enseguida las escaleras.  
Hay muchísimas habitaciones... ¿Cual será la de Adrien? Intento abrir todas las puertas pero estaban la gran mayoría cerradas, al final di con una única puerta abierta la cual daba al cuarto de Adrien. Entro y cierro la puerta tras de mí. Me apoyo en ella, suspiro y me dejo caer al suelo.  
-No sé qué estoy haciendo... -suspiro.  
-Tranquila Marinette - dice Tikki saliendo de mi bolso- solo tienes que aguantar hasta que aparezca el akumatizado otra vez.  
-¿Y cuando aparecerá? Quiero volver a mi cuerpo... ¿Y cómo te has dado cuenta de que soy yo?  
-En el mismo momento del cambio de cuerpos -se ríe- tranquila, aparecerá, necesita tú Miraculous y el de Chat Noir, tarde o temprano tendrá que aparecer y buscaros.  
-Pues ya puede esperar sentado, dudo que pueda aparecer Ladybug. No puedo transformarme en Ladybug.  
-Sí que puedes.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Puedo? -me sorpendo. No estoy en mi cuerpo, es imposible.  
-Solo que no se transformara tu cuerpo, te transformarías con el cuerpo de Adrien así que sería como si Adrien fuese Ladybug.  
Me quedo callada unos segundos y observo a Tikki. Tengo que ver eso.  
-Tikki, transforme moi -exclamo, y, realmente tal y como ha dicho, me transformo.  
Corro hacia un espejo, donde veo reflejado a un Adrien con el traje y la máscara de Ladybug. Intento aguantarme la risa. Esto es demasiado. No es posible que este viendo esto, es tan irreal... Aunque de alguna forma me recuerda un poco a alguien... Vuelvo a la forma normal de Adrien.  
De repente llega a mí un olor a queso muy fuerte, y busco la procedencia. Encuentro una pequeña neverita llena de queso camembert, de varios tipos pero todos camembert. No sabía que a Adrien le gustara tanto el queso... Escucho una exclamación por parte de Tikki.  
-Todo ese queso... No puede ser... - la escucho decir.  
-¿Que pasa Tikki? -la miro.  
-Lo siento... Es sólo una corazonada, pero creo que sé de quién es ese queso realmente... No puedo decirte nada, lo siento.  
¿De quién es ese queso realmente? ¿No pertenece a Adrien? ¿Y Tikki sabe a quién pertenece? Aquí hay gato encerrado... No sé que será, pero se lo sonsacaré a Tikki.


	5. Chapter 5

(Adrien)

Me despido de Marinette dándole un abrazo. Plagg estaba en mi chaqueta, así que tenía que traerlo conmigo fuera como fuera, ya ha sido demasiada suerte que Marinette no lo haya descubierto hasta ahora. En el momento en que la abrazo, noto como Plagg vuelve a mí metiéndose bajo la chaqueta que acostumbra a usar Marinette.  
Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia casa de Marinette. Esto va a ser divertido, habrá que ver cómo me las arreglo con sus padres para que no se den cuenta del cambio. Suspiro e intento aguantarme la risa. Realmente, esto va a ser muy divertido.  
Llego a su casa y entro, veo al señor Dupain recogiendo la tienda.  
-Ya estoy de vuelta -digo entrando en casa.  
-Bienvenida Marinette. ¿Habéis tardado mucho en comprar no? -dice su padre mirándome.  
-Sí, es que nos hemos encontrado con Alya y Nino que también estaban comprando.  
-Esta bien, no pasa nada -sonríe su padre- la cena esta casi lista.  
-Vale, subiré a dejar las cosas y bajaré -sonrío también y subo a la habitación de Marinette.  
Es interesante. Tiene las paredes repletas de fotos mías, incluso su fondo de pantalla es mío. ¿Está obsesionada conmigo? No, imposible. Seguramente es porque soy modelo y ya le gustaba antes de conocerme, mucha gente tiene fotos y posters de las personas a las que idolatran.  
-Oye Plagg - le llamo y sale de la chaqueta riéndose.  
-Estas ridículo en el cuerpo de una chica -sigue riendo.  
-Ríete todo lo que quieras, aquí no puedo darte tu querido queso camembert.  
-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!  
-Porque no es mi casa y no puedo registrarla en busca de tu amado queso -le explico y él suspira.  
-Vuelve ya a tu cuerpo, quiero mi queso -exige.  
-No sé como volver, siquiera puedo transformarme en Chat Noir para ir a por el akuma, pero en cuanto vuelva a mi cuerpo te daré todo el queso que quieras.  
-¡Vale! -me responde Plagg feliz.  
-Marinette la cena -me llama la señora Cheng desde el piso inferior.  
-Ahora vuelvo Plagg, quédate aquí.  
Tras decir eso, bajo las escaleras y voy al comedor. Esta casa es un placer, es pequeñita, y si me llaman no tengo que dar una caminata larga para llegar a mi destino. Una vez en el comedor me siento en el único lugar libre, que supongo que es donde comerá siempre Marinette.  
-Marinette -me llama su madre- tenemos que hablar.  
-¿Qué pasa? -la miro.  
-Últimamente nos hemos dado cuenta de que muchas veces desapareces repentinamente de cualquier sitio y sales de casa a escondidas y a veces vuelves a horas muy tardías de la noche -me explica su padre.  
Creo que no debería estar escuchando todo esto, pero no puedo evitarlo ya que he de hacerme pasar por ella, así que tendré que inventarme una excusa o algo, o intentar cambiar de tema.  
-Esto... Yo... -les miro a ambos sin saber que decir- ¿Sabéis que esta mañana el instituto ha sido atacado por un villano?  
-Sí, lo hemos visto en la televisión -responde su madre.  
-Nos alegramos mucho de que estés bien, al ver las noticias nos hemos asustado mucho y hemos estado a punto de salir a buscarte -dice el señor Dupain.  
-Estaba bien, me escondí en una clase con unos compañeros, la verdad es que pasé mucho miedo- digo. Ha funcionado el cambio de tema, aunque ha sido algo obvio.  
La conversación sigue pasando por temas más triviales hasta que acabamos de cenar. Me levanto y subo a la habitación de Marinette y suspiro. ¿Desapariciones repentinas y huidas de casa a escondidas? ¿Marinette? ¿Ella es capaz de eso? Si es así, debe tener alguna razón. ¿Puede ser que Marinette oculte algo? Me pregunto cuál será la razón por la que Marinette haga eso... Me puede la curiosidad, así que intentare encontrar algo por su habitación.  
-Plagg -le llamo. Sale de entre las sabanas de la cama de Marinette- Ya que eres un gato muy curioso... ¿Me ayudarías a rebuscar un poco por la habitación?  
-¡Claro que sí! -y tras decir eso comenzó a ir de lado a lado en la habitación mientras que yo buscaba por los cajones.  
Sé que esto está mal, pero me preocupa que Marinette pueda estar teniendo problemas o que esas desapariciones y escapadas sean forzadas o algo. Después de buscar durante un largo rato, me doy cuenta de que no hay nada raro. Suspiro. Espero que no sea nada malo...  
-¡He encontrado algo! -exclama Plagg abriendo un cajón que yo no había mirado.  
Dentro había una caja grande y cerrada con llave.  
-¿Puedes abrirla Plagg?  
Plagg se metió dentro de la caja y de repente sonó un clic y la tapa se abrió. Dentro de la caja había una cajita más pequeña y una especie de diario. Primero miro dentro de la cajita. No es nada más que un simple estuche de unos pendientes. Pero esta caja me suena haberla visto en algún lado... Hmm... No sé, ya pensaré en otro momento, ahora miraré el diario. Lo saco de la caja y me preparo para abrirlo.  
-¿Estás seguro de que quieres abrirlo? -me dice Plagg - Ella ha confiado en ti.  
-¿Y qué más voy a hacer? No quiero que le pase nada malo.  
Miro fijamente el libro y finalmente me dispongo a abrirlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Mejor no abriré su diario. Mañana cuando la vea le preguntaré personalmente, no quiero traicionar su confianza, aunque si no me explica nada me arrepentiré de no haberlo abierto, pero aún sin abrirlo, haré todo lo que este en mi mano para que confie en mi y me cuente que le pasa, y ya tengo una idea para eso.

-Tienes razón Plagg, no debo abrirlo. Hablaré con ella y hare que confie en mi pra contarmelo.

-Bien hecho -y tras decir eso Plagg volvió a la cama de Marinette.

-¿Tan cómoda es su cama? -me rio al verlo.

-Mucho más que la tuya seguro.

Me tumbo sobre la cama de Marinette. Realmente sí lo es. Tengo sueño... Deberia ponerme el pijama. Me levanto para buscar su pijama y una vez lo encuentro me propongo ponermelo hasta que caigo en que estoy en su cuerpo, y ella es una chica. No le gustaría que hiciera eso. Mejor lo dejo en su sitio y duermo con la ropa, no quiero que se enfade luego conmigo ni nada por el estilo. Vuelvo a la cama y para cuando me doy cuenta ya me he dormido.

(Marinette)

Suspiro. He de bajar al comedor ya. Me he puesto el pijama de Adrien ya que la mujer de antes me había dicho que me cambiara y bajara, aaí que eso he hecho. Busco el comedor por la casa y unos 5 minutos despues lo encuentro. Esta mansión es enorme, no me extrañaria perderme por aquí...

Entro al comedor y veo a Gabriel Agreste sentado en una esquina de la gran mesa, y el que asumo será mi plato de comida esta en la otra esquina, así que me siento ahí.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el día, Adrien? -la voz de Gabriel suena muy fría.

-Eh.. Bien, todo bien -respondo.

-¿Por qué has faltado a tu clase de esgrima?

-¿Eh? Yo... Tenía que hacer un trabajo para clase -comienzo a ponerme nerviosa. Todo va a salir mal...

-Nunca faltas a tus clases tengas trabajos o no. Me gasto el dinero en pagarte las clases privadas, así que has de asistir a todas y cada una de ellas sin falta, es todo por tu futuro -continúa hablando con un tono de voz extremadamente frío- hoy te lo dejaré pasar porque ha sido la primera vez. Pero que no vuelva a pasar nunca más.

-Vale, lo siento papá- digo.

-¿Papá? -pregunta eso extrañado y de repente esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Será que Adrien no le llama papá...? Pero parece que al señor Agreste le ha gustado... Suspiro de alivio y sigo comiendo, al menos me alegro de que haya ido bien y ademas parece que su padre ahora está mejor...

Cuando acabo de cenar vuelvo a la habitación de Adrien tras despedirme de su padre y me tumbo sobre la cama.

-Tikki, cuando el padre de Adrien se vaya a dormir iremos a explorar un poco por la casa. ¿Vale?

-No deberías hacer eso -dice Tikki como... ¿nerviosa?

-¿Pasa algo? Estás extraña desde que hemos encontrado todo ese queso.

-Solamente no me gusta el queso -dice y se sienta sobre mi mano - ¿Entonces iremos a explorar?

Asiento y espero a que el padre de Adrien se vaya a dormir. Escucho una puerta cerrarse y después de eso nada más. Ya debe de haber ido a dormir. Me levanto de la cama y salgo de la habitación, buscando entre las diferentes habitaciones. Tikki entraba a todas las que estaban cerradas y me decía que había dentro. La mayoría eran habitaciones normales cerradas y ya. Suspiro.

-No encontraré nada.

-¿Buscabas algo? -me pregunta.

-Bueno... ¿Una casa tan grande tiene que tener secretos no? Aún falta un piso, vamos Tikki.

Subimos al último piso donde solamente hay una puerta, negra y muy grande. Intento abrirla pero esta cerrada. Tikki entra y la abre desde dentro. Entro y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Está todo a oscuras y no se ve nada. Necesito luz...

De repente se abre el techo y muchísimas mariposas comienzan a volar por la habitación. Parece una especie de observatorio... Una mariposa se posa sobre mi nariz, así que la veo mucho más de cerca. En seguida me alejo y salgo del lugar, y corro hacia la habitación de Adrien.

-¡¿Has visto eso Tikki?!

-Sí...

-¡Eran akumas puros! No eran simples mariposas, eran akumas aún puros.

-Lo sé...

-¿Tikki que te pasa?

-Tenía una mala sensación desde que entramos a esta casa, una muy mala. El ver todo ese queso me había tranquilizado un poco pero esto me ha hecho entender todo...

-¡¿Insinuas que Adrien es Papillon?!

-No, Adrien no...

-¡¿Entonces?!

(Al día siguiente)

Corro hacia el punto acordado para encontrarme con Adrien. Esto no puede estar pasando... Tengo que volver a mi cuerpo y hablar con Chat Noir inmediatamente sea como sea...

-Buenos días Marinette -me saluda Adrien al llegar.

-Buenos días -le digo.

-Marinette tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante...

¿Qué? ¿Puede ser que haya descubierto mi identidad?

-¿A que se deben todas tus desapariciones repentinas en tu casa y las escapadas a escondidas?

Me quedo callada unos segundos, parpadeando seguidamente. ¿De qué esta hablando?

-Adrien... ¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Tus padres me preguntaron eso mismo ayer por la noche mientras cenabamos.

Ya lo entiendo. Todas las veces que salgo como Ladybug se han dado cuenta mis padres... ¿Y qué le digo ahora a Adrien?


	7. Chapter 7

-Eso es porque... -antes de que pueda acabar de hablar, se escucha un estruendo cerca nuestro.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor y vemos una columna de humo a un par de calles de nosotros. Nos miramos y corremos hacía el lugar. Tiene que ser el akumatizado de ayer. Todo el mundo corre en dirección contraría, así que es difícil llegar, pero cuando llegamos, vemos unos cuantos coches completamente destrozados los cuales son la procedencia del humo. El akumatizado está en el centro de la calle mirándonos a los dos.

-Oye Marinette, deberíamos irnos - le digo a Adrien para que el akumatizado piense que seguimos cada uno en su cuerpo.

-Tienes razón - dice Adrien.

Ambos comenzamos a correr en dirección contraria y el akumatizado nos sigue. Nos dispara su rayo y nos alcanza a la primera. Caemos otra vez al suelo inconscientes.

Cuando abrimos los ojos nos levantamos y nos miramos. Delante de mi veo a Adrien. Al cuerpo de Adrien. Miro hacia abajo y me veo en mi cuerpo. Hemos vuelto a la normalidad. Cerca de la torre Eiffel siguen las destrucciones del akumatizado.

-Hemos vuelto - dice Adrien.

-Sí, hemos vuelto - sonrío.

-Yo... ahora tengo que irme, quiero comprobar que esté todo bien en mi casa - habla Adrien mirándome mientras se despide con la mano y sale corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Bueno... me ha puesto las cosas fáciles. Miro a mi alrededor y no hay nadie. Tikki sale de debajo de mi chaqueta, debe de haber vuelto a mi en el rato que estábamos inconscientes para que Adrien no se diera cuenta.

-Tikki, transforme moi - exclamo.

Una vez como Ladybug, corro hacía la torre Eiffel sobre los tejados de París. Al fin voy a deshacerme de una vez por todas de este akuma, no me gustaría volver a cambiar de cuerpos otra vez...

-Buenos días my lady - aparece de repente Chat Noir a mi lado.

-Hola gatito, llegas un poco tarde, no crees?

-Lo siento, estaba lejos cuando comenzó todo - sonríe -. Pero ya no tienes que echarme de menos, ya estoy contigo.

-Ya te gustaría que te echara de menos - me río.

Ambos llegamos a la torre Eiffel y vemos al akumatizado cambiando a la gente de cuerpos sin parar, nos ponemos ambos detrás de él sin que se de cuenta. Su apariencia... me recuerda un poco a alguien... es una mujer... Es... ¿Sabrina? ¿Otra vez?

-¡Ya no voy a estar nunca a la sombra de los demás, ahora nadie sabrá quien es realmente! - exclamó ella.

-Dudalo, vamos a pararte los pies, Sabrina - digo y lanzo mi yoyo contra ella, atrapándola por las piernas.

-¡Ladybug y Chat Noir! - nos mira con enfado -¡Os estaba esperando!

Tras decir eso comienza a lanzarnos rayos, sus rayos salían de sus ojos, hay que pararlos de alguna forma. Evitamos los rayos como podemos, algunos de forma bastante justa. Esto va a ser difícil. Hay que hacer que no sea capaz de ver, pero como? Miro a mi alrededor, esta es la zona más iluminada y visible de la ciudad...

-Chat Noir, hay que sacarla de aquí,vayamos al estadio -le digo, y comienzo a correr hacia alli liberando a Sabrina.

Chat noir asiente detrás de mi y me sigue. Esta un poco lejos de aquí, pero tengo una idea y estoy segura de que va a funcionar. Una vez llegamos, Chat Noir se encarga de distraerla mientras que yo voy donde estan todos los controles y hago que se cierre el techo y queden todas las luces apagadas. Esta todo a oscuras. No veo nada.

-Chat Noir te la dejo a ti - le grito esperando que me escuche.

-Tranquila my lady, yo me encargo -responde.

Gracias al sonido de su voz ya se donde esta así que voy hacia allí.

-¡Lucky Charm!

Cae algo sobre mis manos pero no sé que es, asi que lo toco un poco hasta que descubro que es una linterna.

-¿Chat Noir donde estas?

Noto como una mano me agarra del brazo y me sorprendo, me intento soltar pero no puedo.

-Soy yo - escucho la voz de Chat Noir.

-Llevame justo frente a ella -le digo y me hace caso.

Una vez me dice que ya estoy delante, aprovechando la oscuridad y que no puede verme, apunto con la linterna hacia delante y la enciendo, se escucha un grito de parte de la Sabrina akumatizada.

-¡Mis ojos!

De repente noto un golpe pero no sé que es. Despues de eso comienzo a ver en la oscuridad. Escucho a Chat Noir romper algo y veo una mariposa oscura brillante volando. Voy a cojer mi yoyo pero... No lo encuentro. ¿Donde esta? ¿Se me ha caido? La mariposa desaparece y luego vuelve a aparecer limpia del mal.

-¿Qué...? -comienzo a decir.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug! -escucho. Esa voz... ¡Era la mia! De repente vuelve a abrirse el techo y entra la luz.

Veo parada frente a mi a Ladybug. No... ¿Es una broma verdad? No puede ser... No quiero saberlo... Aún así miro hacia abajo. Es... Caigo al suelo por la desesperación por que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, Sabrina incluida. Quiero llorar. Estoy en el cuerpo de Chat Noir y él en el mío. En cualquier momento volveremos a nuestras formas reales y todo sera descubierto.


	8. Chapter 8

-Ladybug, estas en mi cuerpo. ¿Verdad? -me pregunta Chat Noir.

-Sí - suspiro -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé, pronto volverás a la normalidad.

-Sabrás quien soy.

-Mira el lado bueno, querías saber quién era yo, así que lo vas a saber -se ríe y me mira.

-Yo... No quiero estar delante cuando veas quien soy... ¿Podrías esconderte?

Después de todo, detrás de la máscara de Ladybug está Marinette Dupain-Cheng, una chica normal y corriente del montón que no es ni la mitad de valiente y segura de sí misma que Ladybug, así que seguramente se llevará una decepción al saberlo, no quiero estar delante para ver su reacción.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -me pregunta y vuelven a sonar mis pendientes avisando de los últimos segundos.

-Porque hay mucha gente aquí -señalo a nuestro alrededor donde se había formado una gran multitud.

Tras decir eso veo a Chat Noir irse corriendo hacia una pequeña calle cerca de donde estábamos. Suspiro y me alejo también de la escena dentro del cuerpo de Chat Noir. Es increíble, dos veces seguidas he caído en lo mismo... Primero casi descubre Adrien mi secreto, ahora lo va a descubrir Chat Noir... Aunque ahora yo también descubriré el suyo. ¿Sabrá ya Chat Noir mi identidad? Suspiro y el anillo de Chat Noir comienza a sonar. Pocos segundos después vuelvo a la forma normal. Miro hacia abajo. Chat Noir es...

¿Yo? ¿He vuelto a mi cuerpo? No lo entiendo, estaba dentro de Chat Noir, no es posible... ¿Eso significa que Chat Noir no sabe quién soy? Suspiro aliviada. Debe de estar en su cuerpo él. No sé como ha pasado esto, pero me alegro mucho de que no sepa quién soy, se llevaría una gran decepción seguro. Aunque estoy segura de qué él también quiere saber quien soy al igual que yo quiero saber quién es, pero prefiero saberlo porque él quiera decírmelo, no por un accidente tonto como este.

Comienzo a caminar en dirección a mi casa. Tengo que darle de comer a Tikki para que tenga energía otra vez. De camino me encuentro con Adrien cerca de mi casa.

-¿No habías ido a tu casa? - le pregunto sorprendida al verle por aquí.

-Hola Marinette - me saluda -, sí, he ido a casa, pero hace un rato mi padre me ha mandado a comprar algunas pastas por que vendrán unos compañeros suyos de trabajo por la tarde.

-Pues entra - sonrío entrando a casa - te pondré algunas.

Adrien me dice las pastas que quiere y voy poniéndolas en diferentes bolsas para que pueda diferenciarlas bien.

-¿Cuanto es? - me pregunta.

-Nada, cortesía de la casa - respondo riéndome.

-¿En serio? Gracias -sonríe y le acompaño a la salida de la tienda- Marinette... He visto que tenías tu habitación llena de fotos mías.

Le miro sin responder. Noto mis mejilla ardiendo y poco después toda mi cara. Es cierto, no me acordaba ya de eso... Ahora debe de odiarme o pensar que estoy loca...

-Yo... Lo siento -me disculpo.

-¿Por qué? -se sorprende.

-Ahora debes de pensar que estoy loca y te acoso por tener todas esas fotos tuyas en la habitación, tu horario completo y tenerte de fondo de pantalla en el ordenador -suspiro.

-¿Mi horario completo...? -me mira extrañado.

Oh genial, no se había dado cuenta de eso y se lo he descubierto yo misma... Suspiro. No quiero que me tome por acosadora... Creo... Creo que le diré la verdad del porque tengo las fotos...

-Sí... -digo de forma casi inaudible.

-Yo... No sé qué decir -me mira de una forma algo extraña.

-La verdad -comienzo a hablar. Prefiero que sepa la verdad antes que se haga ideas equivocadas- tengo las fotos y todo porque... -mi voz comienza a ser un poco entrecortada. No quiero seguir hablando, sé cómo va a reaccionar -me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo...


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien me miraba fijamente después de escuchar lo que le acababa de decir. Mi rostro se sonrojaba cada vez más. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar. ¿Por qué he dicho nada? Debería haberme callado y no haber dicho nada... Ahora seguro que no me toma por loca, pero nada asegura que todo vaya a continuar bien como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

-Yo... Lo siento mucho -escuché a Adrien comenzar a hablar -Ya tengo a alguien que me gusta desde hace un tiempo también... Podemos seguir siendo amigos si quieres -me miró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa apenada.

-No pasa nada, ya me lo esperaba, solo no quería que pensaras que te acosaba o algo peor -sonrío como si no hubiera pasado nada y me despido de él- tengo que entrar en casa, hay algunas pastas en el horno y no quiero que se quemen.

-¿No estás enfadada? -me mira aún más sorprendido.

-No, tranquilo, no pasa nada -sonrío y seguido entro en casa sin darle oportunidad a decir nada más.

Cojo unas galletas de la tienda y subo a la habitación para dárselas a Tikki. Una vez estoy arriba, me siento en la cama y comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente. Claro que no estoy enfadada, estoy destrozada. Sabía que el hecho de ser rechazada por la persona que amas dolía mucho, muchísimo. Pero jamás me imaginé que dolería tanto.

(Adrien)  
Acabo de descubrir que Marinette está enamorada de mi y acabo de rechazarla... Me siento fatal. Si hubiera sabido que pasaría esto, no habría preguntado nada sobre las fotos mías. Al menos no parece habérselo tomado mal. Voy a casa y dejo las pastas sobre la mesa. Lo de que vendrían unos amigos de mi padre era mentira. Era una excusa para hablar con ella después de haberme deshecho del akuma con Ladybug y saber si estaba bien...

Suspiro y le doy un poco de queso a Plagg. Preferiría haberme quedado dentro del cuerpo de Ladybug. Sabría quien es my lady y no le habría hecho ningún daño a Marinette... ¿Por qué habré vuelto a mi cuerpo de repente? No lo entiendo...

-Ves a verla -dijo Plagg mientras comía queso.

-Debe de odiarme -suspiro.

-Ella no sabe que eres Chat Noir. Le irá bien hablar con alguien.

-Tienes razón... Yo le he hecho daño, pero aún así yo puedo ayudarla sin que sepa que soy yo -sonrío decidido -gracias Plagg. Últimamente me ayudas mucho a tomar decisiones.

-Porque veo que tú tomas malas decisiones. Además, al hacerlo me das más queso.

-Cuando volvamos tendrás tu ración extra de queso. Por ahora, Plagg, transforme moi -exclamo.

Una vez transformado, salgo por la ventana de mi habitación y voy lo más rápido a casa de Marinette. Cuando llego miro desde la entrada a su habitación del balcón y la veo en la cama llorando desconsolada. Me parte el corazón verla así, y más siendo por mi culpa. Pico un par de veces al cristal y cuando se percata de mi presencia, se seca las lágrimas y abre la pequeña puerta.

-¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Noté la tristeza de mi princesa y vine a ver que te pasaba -sonrío y entro a su habitación -¿Por qué estas así?

-Yo... No es nada -sonríe de forma que se nota bastante que es una sonrisa falsa.

-No intentes engañarme. No quiero verte mal, déjame hacer algo por ti -digo limpiando algunas lágrimas que volvían a comenzar a rodar por sus mejillas.

No me responde, sólo comienza a llorar otra vez, esta vez más que antes. La miro unos segundos, hasta que finalmente la abrazo fuertemente para que deje salir toda su tristeza.

-Esta bien princesa, me tienes a tu lado, deja salir todo lo malo.

-Yo... Yo... Odio a los chicos -grita desconsolada aferrándose a mi traje.

Noto como sus piernas comienzan a temblar y segundos después toda ella esta temblando. Odio verla así, quiero hacer algo para animarla aunque sea mi culpa que ella esté así. La abrazo con más fuerza. Al notar que seguía igual, la separo un poco de mí y me agacho a su altura cogiendo su rostro entre mis manos.

-Pues menos mal que yo soy un gato, no? -digo. Ella se queda quieta unos segundos y comienza a reírse poco a poco.

-Pues sí, menos mal que eres un gato, no me gustaría odiarte -sonríe levemente.

-Ahora... ¿Me explicas que te pasa?

-Yo... Me he declarado al chico del que estaba enamorada, y me ha rechazado- la miro apenado. Lo siento mucho Marinette...

-Lo siento... -se me escapa sin querer- quiero decir que siento que te hayan rechazado. Hay que ser idiota para rechazar a una chica tan hermosa, lista, valiente, confiada, y bonita como tu -le digo.

Lo peor es que realmente creo eso y comienzo a arrepentirme de haberla rechazado...

-Ese chico es un idiota -añado antes de que ella tenga tiempo de hablar- no sabe lo que se pierde al dejarte ir. Pero si te ha rechazado, significa que no merece tu amor.

-Tienes razón -dice y se dirige hacia su mesa, comenzando a arrancar todas y cada una de las fotos mías que tenia colgadas en la pared, tirándolas seguido a la basura. Me lo merezco.

-Bien hecho princesa -me acerco a ella y beso su frente poniendo una mano sobre su cabello- olvídate de él y piensa solo en ti.

-Tienes razón, Chat. Gracias -sonríe. Esta vez era una sonrisa de verdad.

Se acerca a mí y, poniéndose de puntitas, me da un beso en la mejilla. Tras eso no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco y mirarla sorprendido, no esperaba eso.

-Muchas gracias, gatito. No sé cómo has sabido que estaba así, pero parece que hayas venido solo para animarme. Muchísimas gracias.

Su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más grande, más brillante. Ahora que me fijo, tiene una sonrisa hermosa, y el corazón más puro que haya conocido jamás. Esta chica es... Es... Es increíble, más que Ladybug. Ahh... Creo que estoy enamorándome.

-No sabes cómo me alegro ahora mismo de ser un gato -digo haciendo alusión a cuando ella dijo que odiaba a los chicos.

Mi anillo comienza a sonar. Vaya momento, no podías esperar un poco más Plagg...

-Chat tienes que irte -me dijo yendo a abrir la puerta que daba al balcón.

-¿Estarás bien sin mi?

-Sí, no te preocupes -sonríe.

-Pues mañana nos vemos princesa -sonrío dándole otro beso en la frente y acto seguido salgo del lugar rápidamente.

Puede que haya perdido toda oportunidad con ella como Adrien, pero como Chat Noir aún no. Soy un idiota, no tenía que haberla rechazado. Ahora creo que me acabo de enamorar de ella y su inocencia...


	10. Chapter 10

(Marinette)

Soy feliz. Aún a pesar de que Adrien me ha rechazado, soy feliz. No me esperaba que Chat Noir, mi gatito, viniera a animarme. No sé como ha sabido que estaba así, no quiero saberlo tampoco. Me ha hecho demasiado feliz que viniera y me animara. Tengo ganas de que llegue mañana para verle otra vez y estar con él. Aunque me siento mal por haberle rechazado tantas veces como Ladybug, siempre he pensado que era un ligón y bromeaba. Acabo de darme cuenta de que es un amor de persona, nunca me habría esperado esto de él.

-Te veo feliz Marinette -me dice Tikki volando a mi alrededor.

-Solo un poco -digo sin poder evitar sonreir como una tonta.

-No sabía que hacer al verte así, menos mal que ha venido Chat Noir -dice y se acerca a mi oido- Creo que se ha enamorado de ti.

-Que dices Tikki, es imposible. Esta enamorado de Ladybug.

-Ladybug eres tú.

-Él no lo sabe -me río y me tumbo sobre la cama.

Cierro los ojos. Tengo demasiadas ganas de que sea mañana para verle otra vez.

Escucho un ruido muy molesto y paro el despertador. Me levanto de la cama y me visto rápidamente. Bajo al comedor a desayunar con mis padres.

-Vaya, buenos días, que raro que te hayas levantado tu sola -me dice mi padre cuando entro.

-Buenos días papá -sonrío- me puse el despertador.

-Me alegra verte feliz -dice mi madre- ayer no te veias bien al entrar a casa. ¿Te pasó algo?

-No, solo no me encontraba muy bien -sonrío y comienzo a desayunar.

En cuanto acabo me despido de mis padres salgo de casa para ir al instituto. Por el camino me encuentro a Adrien.

-Buenos días -me dice de forma medio entrecortada.

-Buenos dias..- le digo mirando hacia otro lado.

Aún con todo lo que pasó después de que me rechazara, sigo sintiéndome mal cerca de él, aunque es normal, después de todo, no es tan sencillo olvidar a alguien de quien has estado enamorada tanto tiempo...

-Marinette, podriamos hablae un momento? -dice mirándome fijamente.

-Ahora tengo prisa, lo siento, en otro momento -digo de forma apresurada y me adelanto a él, alejándome.

Seguro que quiere hablar de lo de ayer, pero no es buen momento. Aún no estoy lo suficientemente bien para poder hablar de ello como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Cuando llego al instituto, voy directa a clase, donde veo a Alya sentada ya en su sitio.

-Buenos días - le digo.

-Buenos días Marinette- me responde mirándome fijamente -¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Eh? No me pasa nada -le digo rápidamente.

-Sabes que no me engañas -dice, y en ese momento entra la profesora.

Salvada justo a tiempo. No sé como voy a evitar que Alya me vuelva a preguntar si me pasa algo... Suspiro. Va a ser una mañana muy larga. Al menos tengo la suerte de que la hora del almuerzo pasa normal y las últimas clases también.

-Marinette -se acerca a mi Nathanaël cuando acaban las clases -¿Haces algo ahora? ¿Querrías venir conmigo a ver la nueva sección que han abierto en el Louvre?

Me gustaría decirle que sí, pero ya tengo planes. La verdad es que Nathanaël me da un poco de pena, él sólo está enamorado de mí, y por eso ha sido akumatizado dos veces, no se lo merece...

-Hoy no puedo, tengo que ayudar a mis padres con la tienda -le digo. En parte es verdad, por que ahora cuando llegue me hebde encargar durante un rato porque ellos han de ir a comprar- Otro día si quieres -añado al ver su rostro entristecido.

-Vale -sonríe -suerte en la tienda.

Tras decir eso se va. Me giro hacia Alya y la veo con Nino y Adrien. Adrien miraba a Nathanaël de forma extraña. Me mira a mi luego y se acerca.

-Marine... -comienza a decir, pero antes de que acabe voy hacia la salida de la clase evitándole.

-Oye chica, ¿estás bien? ¿Es cosa mia o acabas de evitar a Adrien?

-Lo siento Alya, ahora mismo no puedo hablar, tengo prisa. Mañana te lo cuento todo.

Tras decir eso me despido de ella y corro hacia casa. Cuando llego me pongo un delantal y me pongo al frente de la tienda. Por suerte, llegan mis padres antes de que se acabara la última bandeja de croissants.

-Bienvenidos -les digo.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo, hija? -me pregunta mi madre.

-Todo bien. Si me disculpais, estaré en mi habitación haciendo la tarea -les digo y subo a mi habitación.

Una vez en mi habitación me tiro a la cama esperando ansiosa la llegada de mi gatito. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando escuché unos golpes en la salida al balcón y fui rápido a abrirla.

-Hola princesa -me saluda. Me aparto de la entrada para que entre - ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?


	11. Chapter 11

(Adrien)

-Buenas noches gatito -me mira sonriendo cuando me ve entrar -Podría haber sido mejor -rie nerviosa.

-¿Por qué? -la miro sorprendido.

-Bueno... Adrien ha estado todo el día intentando hablarme y además no sé como contárselo a mi mejor amiga -suspira dejándose caer sobre la cama, yo me siento a su lado.

-¿Intentando hablarte? Quizás se ha arrepentido de rechazarte -me mira a los ojos- si yo te rechazara no tardaría en arrepentirme.

Y es verdad. Yo la rechazé y no tardé nada en arrepentirme. Tengo miedo de qué pueda pensar de mi si descubriera que el chico que tanto la está animando en un momento malo para ella es el mismo que ha causado que esté así.

Veo que Marinette se sonroja un poco tras escucharme. De repente me percato de lo que puede significar para ella lo que he dicho y noto poco a poco como mis mejillas comienzan a arder, así que miro hacía otro lado para que ella no se diera cuenta.

-Gracias -me dice ella.

-No has de darlas, es la verdad -sonrío volviendo a mirarla- ¿Sabes? Vamos a salir.

Me levanto y voy hacia la salida al balcón, esperándola. Me mira bastante extrañada.

-¿A dónde?

-A dar un paseo.

-¿Un paseo? Pensaba que eras un gato, no un perro -responde y se ríe, viniéndo hacia mi.

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa -respondo haciendo una mueca.

Salgo al balcón y me subo a la barandilla. Tiendo mi mano hacia ella, no tarda en agarrarla, entonces la pego a mi cuerpo y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Preparada para el vuelo? -le digo acercándola más a mi.

-¿Ahora eres un pájaro? -se ríe- claro que sí, gatito.

Dice eso mientras pone un dedo en mi nariz y separa mi rostro un poco del suyo. Tras escuchar sus palabras, saco el bastón y lo utilizo para transportarnos hasta el tejado de un edificio bastante alto desde donde habían vistas directas a la torre Eiffel. Me siento en el tejado y la miro.

-¿Te gusta? -le digo mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado.

Marinette mira todo el panorama desde donde estabamos bastante sorprendida. Realmente es hermosa, y la sonrisa que tiene ahora mismo me gustaría ser capaz de verla siempre, que no se borre de su rostro, que jamás sea abatida por la tisteza, que sea siempre feliz, preferiblemente a mi lado.

Espera... ¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A mi lado? La miro fijamente, y suspiro. Sí, a mi lado. No soy capaz de imaginarla con nadie que no sea yo, quiero ser yo la fuente de su felicidad y el único que pueda estar a su lado.

-Es muy bonito -dice respondiendo a mi pregunta.

Mientras respondía, puso una mano sobre mi pelo y comenzó a acariciarlo. A la vez mi cola comenzó a moverse sola, y mis orejas se levantaron. Me gusta esta sensación. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro sin que pueda controlarme. Acto seguido ella comienza a rascar detás de las orejas.

-Purr -se me escapa sin querer.

Marinette se queda quieta mirándome bastante sorprendida.

-¿Acabas de ronronear? -me pregunta aún sorprendida.

-No, te lo has imaginado -le respondo rápidamente. No voy a admitirlo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Me lo he imaginado? -dice sonriendo maliciosamente.

Vuelve otra vez a tocar tras las orejas, y la reacción es inmediata. La cola vuelve a moverse otra vez de lado a lado y esta vez, de forma completamente inevitable, a parte de comenzar a ronronear, mi cabeza se inclinaba hacia ella pidiendo más.

Estoy actuando como un gato de verdad, no es posible. Va a pensar que es rídiculo. Comienza a reirse.

-La verdad es que es raro, pero es adorable -dice.

¿Adorable? ¿Que ronroneé y actue como un gato? ¿De verdad le parece adorable? La miro sorprendido después de escuchar aquello. Ella me mira y sonríe. Otra vez la sonrisa que tanto me gusta ver pintada en su rostro.

Me quedo mirándola embelesado, de verdad que me he enamorado pérdidamente de esta chica. Me acerco a ella poco a poco sin darme cuenta, sin saber que es lo que estaba intentando mi cuerpo. Cuando me dí cuenta y fui consciente de que estaba pasando, mis labios estaban pegados a los suyos. Era una sensación muy agradable, tenía unos labios muy suaves y cálidos. No sé si hago bien o mal, pero ella no me ha intentado separar ni se ha alejado. Al contrario, parece... ¿Que se acerca más?

Sí, cada vez se acerca más a mi, pero de forma tímida, cómo si no estuviera segura de si hacerlo o no, así que la abrazo pegándola a mi todo lo posible, sin parar de besarla en ningún momento. Siento como si estuviera en el cielo, pero al final nos separamos un poco por falta de oxígeno. Maldito oxígeno...

La miro a los ojos, y ella me miraba igual, completamente sonrojada, aunque seguro que yo estoy igual ahora mismo, y sorprendida.

-Yo... -comienzo a hablar nervioso- Lo siento, no era mi intención, y...

Marinette corta mis palabras poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios.

-No te disculpes, no pasa nada -sonríe.

Después de eso pasamos un rato más hablando, aunque yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que acababa de pasar, cada vez que la miraba, lo recordaba y miraba hacia otro lado, tenía la sensación de que si la miraba mucho rato seguido, volvería a suceder, y aunque yo lo deseaba, no sé si ella piensa lo mismo, así que no quiero arriesgarme.

Al final, me di cuenta de que se había hecho bastante tarde y me puse de pie para llevarla a casa.

-Gracias por traerme aquí, me lo he pasado muy bien -sonríe.

-Por ti lo que sea, princesa -le respondo mirándola a los ojos.

Alargo mi mano hacia ella para sujetarla y llevarla a su casa, pero ella se lanza hacia mi y me abraza con fuerza. No sé a qué viene este abrazo, pero me gusta. La abrazo también, apretándola entre mis brazos y noto como esconde su cabeza en mi hombro. Nos quedamos así hasta que ella saca su cabeza, sin separarse, y me mira fijamente.

-De verdad, muchas grácias -dice.

Se acerca a darme un beso en la mejilla, pero antes de que llegue, giro la cabeza de modo que mis labios vuelven a quedar pegados a los suyos durante unos segundos.

-Ya te he dicho que haría cualquier cosa por mi pricesa -sonrío mientras veo que su rostro se torna más rojo por momentos -Volvamos a tu casa.

Tras decir eso vuelvo a saltar con ella entre mis brazos, usando mi bastón otra vez para volver a su casa. Al llegar la dejo en el balcón y yo me quedo sentado en la barandilla.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? -le pregunto sonriendo.

-Claro gatito.

-Estaré aquí a la misma hora que hoy, no faltes.

-Es mi casa, es difícil que falte yo -se ríe, y yo igual.

-Hasta mañana princesa -le digo.

Mi anillo comienza a sonar. Me acerco a ella depositando un último beso sobre sus labios.

-Nos vemos mañana gatito- sonríe.

Me despido con un gesto de mano y me alejo del lugar. Unas pocas calles después vuelvo a la normalidad como Adrien. No se qué ha pasado hoy, pero ha sido genial. Tengo muchas ganas de verla mañana otra vez, estoy seguro de que será un gran día.


	12. Chapter 12

(Marinette)  
Después de que Chat Noir se fuera entré a mi habitación y me senté sobre la cama. Suspiré y me dejé caer. ¿Qué ha pasado con Chat Noir? Noté como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder y escondí el rostro en la almohada comenzando a dar vueltas por la cama.

-¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien? -escucho que me pregunta Tikki.

-No lo sé -respondo parando de dar vueltas y sentándome otra vez sobre la cama abrazando la almohada- No entiendo nada...

-Marinette no pasa nada ¿Qué ha pasado después de que te fueras con Chat Noir?

-¡Es cierto Tikki, lo siento no me dio tiempo a llevarte! -me disculpo. Con todo me había olvidado de ella por completo.

-No pasa nada, ahora cuéntame -Sonríe y se sienta sobre mi hombro.

-Pues... Fuimos a una zona alta con vistas a la torre Eiffel, hablamos, le acaricié el pelo y ronroneó como un gato, y de repente cuando me quise dar cuenta -me escondo otra vez en la almohada- me estaba besando y yo a él- hablo de forma casi inaudible.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclama Tikki bastante sorprendida.

Vuelvo a estirarme en la cama dejando la almohada sobre mi cara.

-Sí. Luego antes de volver me ha vuelto a besar y al despedirse también, y yo no entiendo nada y tengo un lío en la cabeza más grande que la torre Eiffel -suspiro.

-No sé qué decirte -escucho a Tikki- ¿Te gusta Chat Noir?

-No lo sé.

-¿Te has olvidado de Adrien? -hace otra pregunta.

-No.

-Pues lo mejor que puedo decirte es que hables con Alya sobre todo esto.

-Lo esparciría por todo París- me río.

-Es tu mejor amiga. Estoy segura de que si se lo explicas bien y le pides que no se lo cuente a nadie no lo hará.

-¿Estás segura? -le pregunto dudosa.

-¡Claro! Alya es muy buena chica -sonríe.

-Gracias Tikki, te haré caso -digo y le acaricio la cabeza con un dedo.

Me dispongo para dormir y espero ansiosa el día siguiente, aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo van a salir las cosas.

Al día siguiente decido no ir a clase, no he dormido mucho, ni he dormido bien. Cojo mi móvil y le envío un mensaje a Alya diciéndole que viniera a mi casa sobre las 4 y que no iba a clase por qué no me encontraba bien.

-¿Marinette estás bien? -entra mi madre preocupada a la habitación.

-Sí mamá, tranquila -sonrío.

-Ayer por la noche... Me pareció escucharte hablando con alguien en el balcón. Subí a tu habitación y no estabas, te escuché fuera pero preferí no intervenir -me dice.

La miro muy sorprendida. Mi madre me escuchó hablando con Chat Noir? Pero al menos no vio nada... O eso espero.

-¿Eh? Hablaba sola, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y estaba solo pensando.

-¿Te ha pasado algo últimamente? -me mira preocupada.

-Yo... -le indico que se siente en mi cama.

Le explico que me declaré a Adrien y me rechazó. Se me queda mirando muy impresionada.

-No pasa nada, es sólo un chico.

-Lo sé mamá, ya estoy mejor, y luego vendrá Alya y hablaremos.

-Vale hija, le diré a tu padre que haga galletas para las dos -sonríe y me da un beso en la frente -y no te preocupes por lo de Adrien.

-Gracias mamá -sonrío.

Mi madre sale de mi habitación. Me ha ido bien explicárselo a ella, aunque ya se me ha pasado la tristeza de eso, no por mi madre por eso. Suspiro. Gato tonto. Me has ayudado mucho en dos días. Si no fuera por él, seguramente aún estaría triste y deprimida, y seguiría llorando por él.

Me siento en la silla del escritorio y escribo en mi diario todo lo que ha pasado en estos dos últimos días. El cambio de cuerpos con Adrien, su rechazo, los ratos con Chat Noir...

Escucho golpes en el balcón y miro hacía allí. Voy a abrir la puertecita.

-¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? -Le miro extrañada.

-Buenas tardes princesa -sonríe dándome un beso en la frente- quería verte pronto.

No podré venir después por asuntos familiares.

-No pasa nada, pasa -digo dejándole entrar.

-Tengo un regalo para ti - sonríe.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Qué es, gatito?

-Cierra los ojos -me dice.

Los cierro y noto como se pone a mi espalda.

-Ya puedes abrirlos -dice.

Me giro hacia a él y me indica que mire hacia abajo. Llevo puesto un collar de un pequeño gato negro con los ojos verdes bastante llamativos.

-Es muy bonito -le digo sonriendo.

-Para que nunca te olvides de mi -me responde.

-Que considerado de tu parte -digo irónica.

-Si te encanta -dice mirándome coqueto.

-Eso es lo que deseas -le respondo igual.

-Admítelo -dice acercándose a mí, agarrándome por la cintura.

-Veo que desde ayer te estás tomando más confianzas -le digo sonriendo.

-¿Te molesta? -me mira con preocupación.

-Mmm... Quién sabe- dejo la respuesta en el aire.

Me quedo pensativa. ¿Me molesta que se acerque tanto a mí? ¿Me molestaron los besos de ayer? No lo sé... No me molesta nada, pero... ¿Está esto bien?

-¿Quién sabe? -sonríe pícaro- Pues creo que tomaré eso por un "No me molesta"

Tras decir eso comenzó a acortar poco a poco la distancia entre los dos hasta estar casi a punto de besarme.

-Buenas tardes -escucho la voz de Alya abajo- ¿Está Marinette?

-Sí claro, sube, está en su habitación.

-Tienes que irte, viene Alya -le digo nerviosa.

-¿Marinette estás ahí? -la escucho subiendo las escaleras.

-Sí -le respondo más nerviosa.

Al final empujo a Chat a dentro de mi armario y cierro las puertas justo cuando Alya entra a mi habitación.

-¿Todo bien Marinette? -me pregunta -te veo nerviosa.

-Sí, todo bien -respondo.

-¿Me vas a contar ahora todo?

-Yo... No es buen momento lo siento, podrías venir en un rato...? - digo aún pegada a las puertas del armario.

-Vamos Marinette. ¿Cómo que no es buen momento? Me has dicho tú que venga. ¿Y qué te pasa con el armario?

-No me pasa nada... Solo no me va bien ahora, te dije a las 5.

-Dijiste a las 4. No sabes mentir. ¿Qué ocultas en el armario? -dice Alya comenzando a caminar hacia mí, y intentando apartarme.

-No hay nada.

-Vamos chica, apártate, ni que tuvieras escondidos a Ladybug o Chat Noir -dice irónica.

-No, claro que no -digo haciendo más fuerza.

Al final me resbalo y caigo al suelo, seguido se abre la puerta del armario y Chat Noir cae sobre mí. Pillados...


	13. Chapter 13

Alya no podía dejar de mirar a Chat Noir, quien ahora mismo estaba sobre mi, y ambos tirados en el suelo. Chat se levantó y le ayudó a levantarme a mi.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó Alya sin creerse lo que veía.

-Yo... -no sabía que responder.

-Hola -le dijo Chat a Alya.

Le miro. ¿Hola? ¿De verdad? ¿En vez de ayudarme dice hola? Suspiro exasperada. Gato tonto.

-Alya, yo... Era esto lo que quería explicarte, pero no puedes contárselo a nadie.

-¿Eh? Pero es Chat Noir, tiene que estar todo sobre él y Ladybug en el Ladyblog -se queja Alya.

-Alya por favor, es un favor que te pido como amiga -la miro suplicante.

-Sólo porque me lo pides tu - sonríe.

-Gracias.

-Ahora contadme todo - dice cruzándose de brazos y mirándonos a los dos.

-Yo tengo que irme - dice Chat.

-Pues te vas a quedar hasta que sepa todo - añade

Chat Noir suspira y me mira, le miro y sonrío. Me mira de forma pícara y adivino lo que está pensando. Me sonrojo al darme cuenta y le miro con cara de ''ni se te ocurra''. ¿De verdad se está planteando besarme delante de Alya? Me saca un poco la lengua indicando que era broma.

-Gato tonto - le digo.

-Te encanta princesa - me responde al oído.

-Eh, estoy aquí - añade Alya -. Y he visto esas miradas, entre vosotros hay algo.

-No, que va, no hay nada - respondo rápidamente.

-Ya, claro, por eso acaba de llamarte princesa.

-Chicas, de verdad tengo que irme - dice Chat mirando un reloj que había sobre mi mesa. De repente comenzó a sonar su anillo. Ha tenido suerte.

-Alya, tiene que irse - le digo -. Yo te lo contaré todo, ¿vale? Después de todo esa era mi intención desde el principio.

-Vale - suspira ella.

Voy hacía el balcón y abro la puerta para que Chat salga.

-Nos vemos esta noche princesa - dice y antes de salir me da un rápido beso.

Acto seguido sale del balcón y se va saltando sobre los diferentes tejados. Me giro hacía Alya, bastante sonrojada. Gato tonto, al final lo ha hecho...

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng - dice Alya - explícame todo esto ahora - me mira y se cruza de brazos.

Me siento en la cama y le indico que se siente a mi lado, cuando se sienta, suspiro y cojo aire para hablar.

-A ver, primero me declaré a Adrien, pero fui rechazada - Alya se me quedó mirando muy impresionada - cuando apareció aquel villano en el instituto nos dio con su rayo y intercambiamos cuerpos. Adrien se tuvo que hacer pasar por mi un día entero y entonces vio todas las fotos que tenía suyas aquí. Preferí decirle que me gustaba. Me dijo que ya le gustaba alguien.

-Wow, Mari... Nunca habría esperado que precisamente tú sacarías el valor necesario para hacer eso- dice interrumpiéndome - pero es una pena que te rechazara... ¿Estás bien?

-Pues... la verdad es que estoy muy bien - sonrío -. Ese mismo día por la noche vino Chat a verme y fue él quien me animó. Te iba a llamar, pero llegó antes de que lo hiciera.

-¿Y qué hacía Chat Noir por aquí? - me pregunta.

-No tengo ni idea.

-¿Y qué ha pasado para llegar de eso a llamarte princesa y despedirse con un beso? - dice esta vez sonriendo como ella suele hacer, para picarme.

-Pues... Muchas cosas - digo sonrojándome.

-Ahora entiendo porque me preguntaste sobre su identidad - dice.

-No tiene nada que ver.

Le expliqué a Alya lo que pasó el día anterior, cuando me besó por primera vez, y también le he explicado que ahora había venido a casa simplemente a darme un regalo porque no podría venir por la noche, aunque antes me ha dicho que nos veríamos por la noche...

Pasamos bastante rato hablando y cuando dieron casi las 8 de la tarde, Alya se fue a su casa. Suspiro. Ha sido una tarde muy larga. Bajo a cenar con mis padres, la cena transcurre sin ningún incidente hasta que se escucha una explosión fuera de la casa, pero cerca, en nuestra calle seguramente. Tanto yo como mis padres nos levantamos sorprendidos, y ellos me mandan a mi habitación para que no me pase nada. Subo a mi habitación y llamo a Tikki.

-Tikki, transforme moi - exclamo.

Una vez como Ladybug salgo por el balcón y veo en el centro de la calle a... ¿Chloé? ¿Otra vez? Me acerco. Sí, Chloé ha sido akumatizada otra vez, vuelve a ser Antibug.

-Marinette - canturrea - ¿Dónde estás? Tengo ciertos asuntos que tratar contigo.

-¿Por que no te metes con alguien como tu? - salto desde un edificio y caigo justo delante de ella.

-No tengo asuntos contigo aún, Ladybug - dice - cuando acabe con Marinette ya iré a por ti.

-No la vas a encontrar - sonrío -. Ya está escondida en un lugar seguro que sólo yo conozco.

-Buenas noches my lady - cae de un tejado Chat Noir a mi lado, y hace una leve reverencia - ¿Me has echado de menos?

-Ya te gustaría gatito - le respondo sin poder evitar sonrojarme un poco al escucharle.

Chat Noir se me queda mirando extrañado sin entender por qué me había sonrojado. De repente veo a Chloé lanzando su yoyo hacia nosotros y lo paro chocando el mío contra el suyo.

-Sabes que va a ser lo mismo que la otra vez - digo mirándola.

-Dúdalo, Ladybug - responde.

-No lo dudo - digo y uso mi lucky charm.

La verdad es que ha sido más rápido que la otra vez, en menos de cinco minutos nos habíamos desecho de su akuma. Miro a Chat Noir, se me acerca bastante.

-Bien hecho, bichito - dice.

-Lo mismo digo, gatito - me alejo un poco, notando otra vez como mis mejillas tomaban color.

-¿Estás bien? - me pregunta.

Suenan mis pendientes, perfecto, el mejor momento para salir de esta situación incómoda.

(ADRIEN)

Ladybug está extraña hoy... Acaban de sonar sus pendientes, así que ahora se irá. Espero que esté bien...

-Vete rápido antes de que se te acabe el tiempo - la miro y sonrío.

-Va-vale - dice y se va.

¿Acaba de tartamudear o ha sido cosa mía? Que raro... definitivamente, hoy está rara, al menos conmigo. Se ha sonrojado y le ha costado hablarme... ¿Se habrá enfadado conmigo?

Suspiro. Qué le voy a hacer, yo no le he hecho nada, pero bueno, la próxima vez que la vea lo hablaré con ella. Me dirijo a casa de mi princesa y subo al balcón, preparándome para entrar a verla. Me asomo a la ventana para picar, pero lo que veo en ese momento me deja paralizado. Ladybug, en su habitación. ¿Qué hace Ladybug en la habitación de Marinette?

Enfoco un poco la vista y me muevo lo suficiente para ver más de la habitación. Esta sola. De repente veo como Ladybut se transforma en... ¿¡Marinette?! ¿¡Ladybug es Marinette?!


	14. Chapter 14

(Marinette)  
¿Por qué me he puesto tan nerviosa estando con Chat como Ladybug? A este paso sospechará algo... Me tiro sobre la cama. ¿Qué está pasando últimamente? Los akumas que aparecen son todos gente que ya había sido akumatizada, primero Nathanaël, luego Sabrina, ahora Chloé... ¿En que estará pensando Papillon?  
De repente me acuerdo de la escena que presencié en casa de Adrien mientras estaba en su cuerpo.

*flashback*  
Acababa de salir de aquella habitación llena de akumas puros y estaba hablando con Tikki.

-¡¿Insinúas que Adrien es Papillon?!

-No, Adrien no...

-¡¿Entonces?!

-Volvamos al lugar – dice Tikki, y al final volvemos a la entrada de la habitación.

-¿Quién crees…?

-Creo que la única posibilidad es que Papillon sea el padre de Adrien.

-¡¿Gabriel Agreste?! -exclamo sorprendida.

-Marinette escóndete viene alguien -dice Tikki y me escondo detrás de una zona de la pared que sobresalía desde donde podía ver la puerta.

Hago lo posible por no hacer ruido al escuchar los pasos que se aproximaban. Veo a Gabriel Agreste frente a la puerta y mira alrededor, y entra a la habitación cuando comprueba que no hay nadie, corro hacia la puerta antes de que se cerrara para ver qué pasaba dentro, pero estando yo fuera para huir si era necesario. Dentro se paró Gabriel en el centro y se puso un broche en forma de mariposa en la chaqueta.

-Noroo, transforme moi -dijo serio.

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.  
-Un alma en pena que está harta de ser la sombra de su mejor amiga y nadie sepa quién es ella realmente -dijo mientras un akuma salía de su mano y seguido por la ventana.

-No es posible...

-Hola otra vez, Vanisher -dijo con una voz bastante tétrica- te daré un poder y apariencia diferentes esta vez, podrás controlar a la gente a tu voluntad y convertirlos en sombras, pero a cambio tendrás que traerme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Tras escuchar eso, me levanto y corro a la habitación de Adrien.

*fin del flashback*  
Es cierto, con todo me había olvidado de eso por completo! Tengo que explicárselo a Chat Noir lo antes posible... Pero esperare a tener una coartada para cubrirme sin que sepa quién soy.

(Adrien)  
No puedo creerlo... Marinette es Ladybug... No es posible... Creo... Creo que es el día más feliz de mi vida. Ladybug y Marinette son la misma persona, soy tal feliz... Pero ella no sabe que lo sé, debería ocultarlo hasta que ella decida contármelo.

Me incorporo para irme, creo que no es buena idea que la vea ahora o no seré capaz de ocultar que sé su verdadera identidad. Pero al incorporarme golpeo la mesa haciendo ruido y Marinette no tarda en salir y verme fuera.

-¿Chat? ¿Estás bien? -me pregunta acercándose.

-S-sí, lo siento -sonrío. A ver cómo me las arreglo yo ahora para que no se dé cuenta de nada.

-No te disculpes, no pasa nada. Entra -dice entrando a su habitación, y entro detrás de ella -espérame aquí un momento, iré a ponerme el pijama -sonríe- ni se te ocurra intentar entrar.

-No haría nada que te molestara princesa –sonrío.

Entra al baño para cambiarse y me quedo sentado sobre su cama y suspiro. Le diré que la he visto. Ella quería mantener el secreto, pero precisamente por eso no quiero ocultarle que sé quién es. A cambio yo le diré quién soy.

-He vuelto gatito -dice ella saliendo del baño.

Marinette salió con un pijama en tonos rosa pastel, una camiseta de tirantes, la cual transparentaba su piel un poco, y unos shorts bastante cortitos, aunque era lo normal para un pijama. Y además llevaba el pelo suelto. Nunca la había visto así, la verdad es que le queda muy bien, y el pelo lo tiene más largo de lo que aparenta cuando lo lleva recogido.

Noto como a medida que más la miraba más comenzaban a arder mis mejillas y poco a poco todo mi rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Chat? -me pregunta y se sienta a mi lado.

-Na-nada -le respondo y la miro.

Desde aquí se le ve canalillo. Miro hacia otro lado rápidamente, malditos instintos masculinos.

-¿Estás bien? -me pregunta al notar mi reacción.

-S-sí -respondo tartamudeando un poco.

-¿Te molesta que me haya puesto el pijama? Si quieres puedo cambiarme otra vez, ahora vuelvo -dice levantándose, pero la agarro del brazo antes de que pueda alejarse un poco.

-N-no, estás genial -digo y sonrío, aún notando mi rostro arder.

-Me alegro entonces -responde.

-Marinette -comienzo a hablar dispuesto a contarle lo que había visto, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Marinette se sentó sobre mí y me besó.

La miro bastante sorprendido. ¿De dónde había sacado Marinette este atrevimiento? Tardo un poco, pero correspondo a su beso. Pero este beso era distinto a los demás, era más suave, más íntimo, Marinette intentaba expresarme sus sentimientos a través de este beso. Cuándo se separó de mi la miré fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo -sonrío mirándola.

Ella se sorprendió bastante y su rostro se tornó completamente rojo tras escucharme. La miré un poco avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir, siquiera yo había pensado al decir eso. No sabía cómo responder ella, así que volví a besarla.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que también me amas si yo no he dicho nada aún? -habla ella finalmente.

-Porque lo has dicho todo con tu beso de antes -la miro dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Me has pillado -ríe.

-Hablando de pillar... -comienzo a hablar y la miro, ella me miraba extrañada ya que seguramente ni se espera lo que iba a decir ahora- ¿Quién iba a decirme a mí que mi princesa y my lady eran la misma persona?

Lo digo de la forma más suave que se me ocurre, y veo como Marinette se sorprende a más no poder.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido...? -habla con dificultad.

-He llegado cuando estabas en tu habitación como Ladybug y te he visto transformarte -le explico, y veo cómo su rostro cambia a una expresión de miedo.

-Lo siento - dice - seguramente esperarías que detrás de la máscara de Ladybug hubiera una chica igual de genial y valiente que ella...

-Y la hay -sonrío- tu eres tan genial y valiente como Ladybug, incluso podría decir que más, porque pocas chicas serían capaces de llevar la misma carga que llevas tu -digo acariciándole el pelo.

-¿De verdad crees eso? -me pregunta claramente sorprendida.

-Sí, no tengo ninguna duda de ello -digo.

-Entonces ahora que el gatito sabe mi identidad, me dirá la suya, no?

-Hmm... ¿Debería? Claro que si princesa -digo, pero antes de llegar a destransformarme Marinette me para.

-Pero antes de eso tengo que decirte algo muy importante.


	15. Chapter 15

(Marinette)  
Chat Noir se quedó mirándome fijamente. Tengo que contarle que pasó en casa de Adrien y no quiero contárselo a su forma humana, me sentiría incómoda. Suspiro preparándome para hablar.

-El día que te expliqué que me había declarado a Adrien y me había rechazado, él y yo cambiamos de cuerpos antes de eso por culpa de un villano -comienzo a explicarle.

-¿Y qué tiene eso? -me pregunta extrañado.

-El cambio se produjo un día antes, así que tuve que hacerme pasar por él durante una noche en su casa -explico- y esa noche en su casa descubrí algo que me dejó bastante impactada, y es algo muy serio.

-¿Qué pasa princesa? -me preguntó con una expresión de preocupación que jamás había visto en él.

-Yo... Descubrí quien es Papillon -dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo? ¿En casa de Adrien? - pregunta extrañado.

-Su casa tiene tres pisos -comencé a explicar- en el tercer piso hay una puerta negra, muy grande, y cerrada con llave. Yo no podía entrar sola, así que le pedí ayuda a mi kwami, Tikki -cuando dije eso ella salió de su escondite y se sentó sobre mi hombro.

Tikki miraba a Chat Noir con una mirada bastante apenada, como compasiva podría decirse.

-Ella abrió la puerta desde dentro y entré, la habitación estaba repleta de akumas aún puros sin demonificar -sigo explicando- salí asustada, y luego vi a una persona entrar y transformarse con su Miraculous en Papillon.

-¿Quién era esa persona? -pregunta con una expresión bastante preocupada, como si tuviera miedo.

-Gabriel Agreste -digo.

Tras decir esas dos palabras, vi como la expresión de Chat cambiaba drásticamente a una de temor, decepción y desesperación, mientras por primera vez veía como se formaban lágrimas en sus ojos. No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué está llorando? Chat comenzó a llorar desconsolado, así que le abracé.

-¿Qué pasa? -le pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

Chat intentaba hablar, pero sus palabras no lograban salir, era incapaz, por más que lo intentara no era capaz de hablar y explicarme que le pasaba, pero no tardé mucho en entenderlo y ponerme a llorar también pidiéndole disculpas.

Miraba a Chat fijamente cuando de repente comenzó a volver a su forma civil. Me sorprendí de que decidiera mostrarme quien era en este momento, pero no podía impedirlo. Cuando vi quien era lo entendí todo.

-¿Adrien...? -fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir de mi boca antes de ponerme a llorar también y lanzarme a abrazarle lo más fuerte que podía -Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.

Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que Adrien se tranquilizó un poco y se separó un poco de mí con la mirada perdida.

-Yo... -comencé a hablar, pero me interrumpió.

-No te disculpes, no es tu culpa -me miró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa -. Así que Papillon es... Mi padre -le costaba hablar.

Dios... ¿Cómo podía no haberme dado cuenta de que Adrien era Chat Noir? He sido tan ciega... Y además acabo de decirle que su padre es Papillon, y eso tiene que haber sido un golpe muy duro para él...

-Marinette, no llores -me dice sonriendo mientras me limpiaba algunas lágrimas -. Ya te he dicho que no es tu culpa, tarde o temprano lo habría sabido, así que prefiero saberlo porque me lo hayas dicho tú.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Lamento haberme puesto así, sólo no me esperaba eso, pero no pasa nada. Me alegra saber la verdad -sonríe- debo haberme visto bastante lamentable...

-No, claro que no te has visto lamentable en absoluto -digo rápidamente acercándome a él sin darme cuenta.

-Marinette -dice mirándome- ¿No me odias?

-Claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a odiarte? -le pregunto extrañada.

-Por qué te rechacé y después de eso fui yo quien vino a ayudarte como Chat Noir porque me arrepentí -dice mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Te arrepentiste? -digo sorprendida.

-Al principio me sentí mal por haberte rechazado y quise intentar animarte un poco como Chat, y en el momento en que te vi llorando de esa forma, me arrepentí y me di cuenta de que realmente estaba enamorado de ti... Lo siento.

-Gato tonto -digo riendo - no te disculpes, no pasa nada, está bien.

-¿En serio?

-Sí- sonrío.

Después de decir eso, Adrien se comenzó a acercar a mi poco a poco y al ver que yo no rechazaba su acercamiento, me besó y quedamos ambos tirados sobre mi cama, él sobre mí. Adrien pasó uno de sus brazos tras mi espalda mientras que con el otro, tras mi cuello, me pegaba más a él, profundizando cada vez más el beso, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire. Nos quedamos mirando durante unos segundos, los dos bastante sonrojados, y se veía muy claramente en el ambiente que ninguno de los dos quería separar sus labios del otro. Adrien se acercó otra vez a besarme.

-Adrien quiero queso- dijo de repente una criaturita negra saliendo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Parpadeo unos segundos impresionada por la repentina aparición del que supongo es el kwami de Adrien.

Adrien se levanta y se sienta sobre la cama mirando a su kwami bastante serio y con expresión de fastidio.

-Oye Plagg, no sabes que hay momentos y momentos? - le dijo.

-Siempre es buen momento para un poco de queso -respondió su kwami.

-Lo siento Marinette - me mira Adrien bastante sonrojado.

Le miro y comienzo a reírme, mientras me incorporaba para sentarme en la cama. Se me escaparon un par de lágrimas por la risa.

-Ahora vengo - dije aún riéndome un poco.

(Adrien)  
Marinette salió de la habitación. Miro a Plagg y suspiro.

-Podrías haber aguantado un poco más, no tengo queso aquí y lo sabes -le digo - lo has hecho a propósito, verdad?

-No, quiero volver a casa, tengo hambre - me responde Plagg.

-¿Plagg? -escucho una vocecita bastante aguda y veo a la kwami de Marinette.

-¿Tikki? -dice Plagg al verla y... ¿Acaba de sonrojarse?

-He vuelto -dice Marinette entrando por la puerta y se acerca a Plagg- ¿Plagg, verdad? Encantada -dice sonriendo y dejando un plato lleno de queso camembert sobre la mesa -Esto es para ti.

-¿De verdad? -dice Plagg muy feliz.

Marinette asiente y Plagg no tarda nada en atacar el queso.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? -le pregunto extrañado.

-Tenías una neverita llena de camembert en tu habitación, y cuando ha dicho que quería queso he supuesto que el queso de tu habitación sería para él.

La miro sorprendido, no me esperaba eso. De verdad que Marinette es una chica espectacular, genial y perfecta.


	16. Chapter 16

-Muchas gracias señorita -dijo Plagg cuando había acabado su queso poniéndose frente a Marinette - soy Plagg, el kwami de Adrien.

-Encantada, soy Marinette -dice ella.

-Lo sé, Adrien se pasa toda la tarde hablando de t- interrumpo a Plagg.

-Cállate - le digo, entonces la kwami de Marinette vuela hacia Plagg quedando frente a él.

-Hola Plagg -le saluda tímida.

-¡Tikki! -exclama Plagg abrazándola.

Miro a Marinette y ella me miraba a mi también. Ninguno de los dos entendíamos que estaba pasando, pero parece que Plagg y Tikki se conocen de hace tiempo...

-¿Os conocéis? - pregunta Marinette.

-¡Sí! -exclama su kwami -os explicaremos una cosa.

Marinette y yo les miramos extrañados y luego nos miramos entre nosotros. A saber que nos van a explicar ahora. Miro a Plagg y luego a Tikki. Parecen felices.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto.

-Tanto Plagg como yo -comienza Tikki- somos los kwamis de Ladybug y Chat Noir desde hace muchísimos años. Más de 5000, llegando desde los imperios Chinos hasta vosotros.

-Y ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano -sigue Plagg- ¡Pero hasta ahora vosotros habéis sido los portadores más ciegos de la historia! -exclama -Y la gente a vuestro alrededor también.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - le pregunto.

-Desde siempre Ladybug y Chat Noir se han enamorado el uno del otro, haciendo así que la unión entre el yin y el yang fuera posible -nos explica Tikki- y normalmente tardaban un par de meses en darse cuenta de quién era su compañero.

-Pero habéis sido un caso especial. ¡Ha pasado casi un año y acabáis de descubrir quien sois! Además, por primera vez en la historia, Ladybug y Chat Noir se conocían en sus formas civiles, y estaban enamorados entre ellos pero de sus alter-ego - se rió Plagg.

-Tiene razón, siempre se han enamorado y han acabado siempre juntos -sonríe Tikki.

-¡Pero lo más impactante es vuestra ceguera! Creo que Tikki y yo nos dimos cuenta de vuestras identidades muchísimo antes - exclama Plagg.

-¿Lo sabíais? -pregunta Marinette.

-Si -asiente Tikki -. Los Kwamis podemos sentir la presencia de otros kwamis. Al principio era difícil, pero yo descubrí que Chat Noir era Adrien un mes después de que comenzarais a ser héroes.

-Yo igual -añade Plagg.

Miro a Marinette y ella también me estaba mirando a mí. Al cruzar miradas, no puedo evitar mirar hacia otro lado, al igual que ella. Vuelvo a mirarla y estaba completamente sonrojada. ¿Con que Ladybug y Chat Noir están destinados a estar juntos, eh? Eso me gusta.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho Tikki -dice ella.

-Lo siento -ríe la pequeña kwami- quería que lo descubrieras tu.

-Lo mismo te digo Plagg -suspiro.

-Tu solito podías haberlo descubierto, que seas tan ciego no es mi culpa.

-¡Plagg! -exclamo y veo como Marinette comienza a reírse.

-Sí que os lleváis bien -dice.

-Bueno, depende del día -respondo suspirando - la verdad es que es un poco exasperante convivir con él.

-Pero aún así me quieres -dijo Plagg dándose aires de grandeza.

-Eres el portador que hasta ahora mejor a soportado a Plagg -ríe Tikki acariciando la cabeza de Plagg mientras él ronroneaba.

-Creo que ya sé de dónde has sacado lo de los ronroneos -esta vez era Marinette quien se reía mirándome.

-Yo no ronroneo -respondo recalcando el no.

-Claro que no gatito, lo que tú digas -sonríe Marinette.

-¿Y a qué te refieres con que soy el portador que más ha soportado a Plagg? -pregunto mirando a Tikki.

-La mayoría de portadores le trataban muy mal y le daban el queso necesario solo para poder transformarse -me explica.

-La única que me mimaba era mi pequeña bichita -dice Plagg haciendo una expresión triste abrazando a Tikki.

-¿No que el amor era una tontería Plagg? -digo mientras le miro con intención de picarle.

-Solo el de humanos -responde sin soltar a Tikki.

-Que adorables que se ven juntos -dice Marinette riéndose.

-La verdad es que sí -asiento y me acerco a ella, cogiéndola del mentón y acercándola a mi -. Pero no más que nosotros my lady.

Tras decir eso, ella se sonrojó bastante, y yo uní mis labios a los suyos. Marinette se sorprendió, pero no tardó mucho en corresponderme, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras que yo la abrazaba por la cintura sin querer separarme de ella. Noté un roce de su lengua con mis labios, y sin poder aguantar la tentación, introduje mi lengua entre sus labios para jugar con la suya. Noté la sorpresa de ella ante aquel acto, pero no pareció molestarle ya que, al contrarío, parecía que lo estaba disfrutando.

-Seguimos aquí -escuché la voz de la kwami de Marinette y ambos nos separamos bastante sonrojados.

-Lo siento -dijo Marinette de forma tímida intentando ocultar su rostro claramente rojo.

-De verdad que el amor humano da asco -añadió Plagg - si hubiera queso aquí me habríais quitado el hambre -dice poniendo cara de asco.

-Oh, vamos Plagg, déjalos -añade Tikki -sabes que es normal.

-Si tu no les hubieras interrumpido seguirían así -responde.

-Yo... Lo siento Marinette -dije mirándola, mientras los kwamis seguían discutiendo sobre eso.

-No pasa nada -sonríe y acto seguido mira un reloj -deberías irte, es bastante tarde.

-Tienes razón -le respondo triste.

-Te acompañaré fuera -sonríe y salimos ambos a su balcón.

-Me alegra que sepas quien soy -le digo sonriendo- ahora no tengo razones para contenerme en clase -añado sonriendo de forma pícara.

Marinette se me quedó mirando fijamente unos segundos y acto seguido su rostro se volvió más rojo que el cabello de Nathaniel.

-Eso... No sé qué decirte a eso -comienza a decir y la miro fingiendo tristeza- quiero decir, es genial, no, tú eres genial, perdón, que seas genial es Chat Noir...

La miré sin decir nada bastante sorprendido.

-Yo... No sé ni que intento decir -suspira, pero antes de que comience a hablar otra vez la interrumpo besándola.

-¿Y si dices que me amas? -le digo pegando mi frente a la suya y su rostro rojo se puso aún más rojo.

-Te amo - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Podrías repetirlo? No te he escuchado bien - le digo acercando mi oreja a su rostro.

-Te amo -repitió. Me encanta escuchar eso salir de sus labios.

La abrazo, apretándola muy fuerte entre mis brazos.

-Yo también te amo -susurro y le doy un beso en la frente.

Me separo un poco de ella y sonrío. Miro a Plagg y me transformo en Chat Noir.

-Mañana nos vemos en clase princesa -digo besando su mano.

-Vale -sonríe y esta vez es ella la que se acerca a besarme - nos vemos mañana gatito.

Salgo de su balcón con la ayuda de mi bastón metálico yendo hacía mi casa rebosando felicidad.

*****  
Lo que ninguno de los dos héroes sabía, era que ahora se avecinaba lo peor para ellos y algo que pondría a prueba su amor, y dependería de ellos superarlo o tener que separarse para siempre.

Desde debajo de la casa de Marinette ambos eran observados por alguien que sería el culpable de todo lo que viniera a partir de ahora.


	17. Chapter 17

(Marinette)  
-Tikki -llamé a mi kwami - ¿Ha pasado todo lo que ha pasado?

Mientras decía eso me levantaba poco a poco de mi cama intentando acabar de despertarme. Quiero llegar pronto a clase para ver a Adrien.

-Sí -me responde.

-Entonces todo lo de anoche... ¿No fue un sueño, verdad?

-No, no lo fue -sonríe.

La miro feliz y de repente vienen a mi cabeza imágenes de ella y el kwami de Adrien abrazándose.

-Y... ¿Qué hay entre tú y Plagg? -le pregunto sonriendo con picardía

-Nada -responde rápido.

-Ya claro -digo comenzando a vestirme - ves contándome por que conoces toda mi historia amorosa y yo no sé nada sobre la tuya.

-Pero la mía son 5000 años -me responde Tikki intentando evitar la pregunta.

-Y yo tengo mucho tiempo para escucharte.

-Bueno... Básicamente, Plagg y yo tenemos una relación un poco más allá de la amistad, pero sin llegar a ser una relación amorosa -me explica- él me gusta a mí, y yo creo que también le gusto, pero como es muy difícil que podamos vernos pues preferimos no llevarlo a más.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que os visteis antes de anoche? -la miro.

-Pues diría que hace unos 250 años más o menos.

-¿¡Tanto!?

-Sí -asiente Tikki tristemente.

-Vaya... Lo siento... Pero ahora podréis veros más -sonrío poniéndome el bolsito donde suelo llevar a Tikki.

Tikki asiente y entra en el bolsito, mientras que yo bajo las escaleras para desayunar con mis padres e ir a clase.

-Buenos días hija - me saluda mi madre cuando entro al comedor para desayunar -. Ya van dos días que te levantas temprano para ir a clase, eso es raro -se ríe.

-Jo, no siempre me duermo -respondo haciendo un puchero y comenzando a desayunar.

El desayuno transcurre con normalidad mientras hablo con mi madre de temas triviales hasta que de repente nuestra charla es interrumpida por el timbre. Mi madre se levanta a abrir la puerta mientras yo acabo de desayunar.

-Sí, claro, pasa, está acabando de desayunar -escucho a mi madre. ¿Habla de mi?

Pocos segundos después entra ella seguida del chico rubio que tanto me gusta. Me mira y me saluda con la mano sonriendo.

-¿Adrien? -le miro extrañada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buenos días Marinette -sonríe-. Pasaba por aquí y le dije a Nathalie que me dejara aquí y ya continuaría yo mi camino solo.

-¿Pasabas por aquí? -le miro extrañada- vives en la otra punta de la cuidad.

Escuché las risas de mi madre seguido de un "mejor os dejo solos" y acto seguido ella se fue a la tienda.

-Bueno, ya te dije anoche que ahora podría actuar como siempre, princesa -mientras decía eso se agachó y me dio un beso en el dorso de la mano, cosa que provocó que me sonrojara un poco.

¿Las cosas serán así a partir de ahora? Porque como sea así creo que moriré...

-Dijiste en clase -añado.

-Y en todas partes -sonríe guiñándome un ojo.

Me levanto y dejo los platos del desayuno en el fregadero y me lavo las manos, luego cojo mi mochila y me dirijo a Adrien.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo?

-Ya he comido -sonríe acercándose a mi oído - aunque también podría comerte a ti my lady -susurra.

Me separo de él un poco (bastante) sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Ahora eres Chat Noir? -digo intentando picarle.

-Chat Noir es el yo real, Adrien solo es lo que mi padre quiere que sea -responde mirándome apenado - ¿Prefieres al yo creado por mi padre, verdad?

-Me encantas de todas las formas -dije acariciando su pelo mientras iba a la salida de la cocina.

Los papeles se han intercambiado y ahora es él el sonrojado. Me sigue hacia la puerta principal y antes de salir mi padre nos da un croissant a cada uno.

-Pasad un buen día en clase -dice despidiéndose.

-Hasta luego papá -sonrío y salgo seguida de Adrien.

Caminamos hacía el instituto mientras hablábamos sobre nuestros kwamis y sobre como conseguimos los Miraculous hasta que poco antes de llegar de repente se para Adrien en seco y tira de mi brazo pegándome a él y besándome.

Unos segundos después nos separamos y le miro bastante sorprendida y sonrojada. No veía venir eso.

-Quería besarte antes de llegar -sonríe.

-¿No se suponía que ahora podías actuar así siempre? -digo sonriendo de forma perversa.

-Y lo haré, pero hay momentos y momentos princesa -guiña un ojo mientras coge mi mano y sigue caminando hacía el instituto.

Espera. ¿Entraremos cogidos de las manos? Todos se quedarán mirándonos y nos harán muchas preguntas al respecto. ¿Y qué le diré yo a Alya? ¡Le dije que Adrien me había rechazado! ¡Y me vio besando a Chat! Cuando me di cuenta de todo esto, ya estaba en medio del patio de la escuela caminando aún de la mano de Adrien.

-Hey Adrien -escuché la voz de Nino acercarse y a su lado estaba Alya.

-Buenos días -dijo Adrien.

-¿Marinette? -escuché a Alya que me miraba bastante incrédula.

-Buenos días Alya -le dije mostrando una sonrisa un poco falsa.

-Oye bro -Nino llamó a Adrien -¿Y eso? -señaló nuestras manos aún cogidas.

-Eso digo yo -Añadió Alya que miraba bastante extrañada.

-Oh, sí -dijo Adrien mirando a ambos - somos novios -sonríe felizmente.

Tras escuchar sus palabras noto como mis mejillas y todo mi rostro comienzan a arder. Y a la vez intentaba no sonreír tontamente por escuchar eso. Alya me miró bastante sorprendida y acto seguido se lanzó contra mí a abrazarme.

-¡Al fin Mari! ¡Después de tanto tiempo lo has conseguido aún cuando te había rechazado! No sé que habrá pasado pero me alegro tanto por ti -exclamó Alya.

-¿Tanto tiempo? -preguntó Adrien mirándonos sin entender eso.

-Ah, sí -comenzó a hablar Alya pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros mientras que con el otro me señalaba -esta chica llevaba enamorada de ti desde el primer día de clase cuando le dejaste el paraguas -dice.

Escondo mi rostro entre mis manos de la vergüenza. Adrien no tenía que saber eso. Le miro abriendo un poco mis dedos y la expresión de Adrien no podía ser de más felicidad.

-¿De verdad? -dice sin creérselo.

-Sí... -asiento aún ocultando mi rostro.

Noto como él se lanza a abrazarme más fuerte que de costumbre. Pensaba que me tomaría por loca por eso, me alegra que le haga feliz. Y de repente el momento de felicidad fue interrumpido por la peor persona que podía aparecer en ese momento.

-¡Adrinskis! ¿Qué haces abrazando a esa estúpida panadera? -la voz de Chloé sonó por todo el recinto mientras se acercaba frenética.


	18. Chapter 18

-Porque quiero -respondió Adrien a Chloé.

-¡Tu solo puedes abrazarme a mí! -exclama ella gruñendo.

-Puedo abrazar a quien quiera.

\- ¡Y tu solo quieres abrazarme a mí!

-Nunca he querido abrazarte -Adrien intentaba quitársela de encima.

-¿¡Qué tiene esa estúpida panadera que no tenga yo!? -volvió a gruñir.

-Chloé -Adrien la miró seriamente -  
Tiene todo y tú no tienes nada, es bella, inteligente, linda, amable, valiente, siempre intenta hacer el bien, ayuda a todo el mundo antes de preocuparse por ella misma -comenzaba a decir el.

-Te vas de la lengua -susurré al ver que comenzaba a describirme como Ladybug.

-La pregunta no es "¿Qué tiene ella que no tengas tú?" sino "¿Qué tienes tú de bueno que no tenga ella?" -acabó Adrien al escucharme.

-¡Esto no quedará así!

Chloé volvió a gruñir, se cruzó de brazos y se alejó del lugar quejándose por lo bajo y maldiciéndome. Miré a Adrien y le sonreí.

-Gracias por defenderme -dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No tienes que agradecerlo princesa -dijo él poniendo una mano sobre mi pelo y despeinándome un poco.

-Vaya Adrien, no conocía ese lado de tú - escuché a Nino, quien miraba a Adrien bastante sorprendido.

(POV normal)

Mientras que Marinette y Adrien hablaban animadamente con sus amigos, Chloé se alejaba del lugar, deseosa de poder vengarse de Marinette por quitarle a ''su'' Adrien.

-Chloé -la llamó una voz femenina desde las sombras de unos árboles que estaban fuera del instituto.

-¿Y tú quien eres? -exclamó Chloé acercándose al lugar.

-Yo voy a ayudarte junto a un amigo mío a cumplir tu venganza -sonríe la sombra.

Era una chica, encapuchada, no se le veía el rostro, y llevaba una capa que ocultaba su cuerpo.

-¿Y por qué tendría que aceptar tu ayuda? -preguntó Chloé con su típico tono impertinente.

-Porque podrás deshacerte de esa estúpida de Marinette -respondió la sombra.

-Me gusta esa propuesta -sonríe Chloé maléficamente -. Acepto. Haré lo que sea por deshacerme de ella- continúo hablando- Pero... ¿Quien eres? -le preguntó.

La sombra se quitó la capucha dejando mostrar su rostro, tapado con una máscara naranja que cubría sus ojos.

-Volpina.

(POV Adrien)

Las clases del día continuaron con completamente normal. Durante las clases me iba pasando notitas con Marinette y en los descansos iba con ella e intentaba picarla un poco. Todos en la clase no tardaron en enterarse de que estábamos juntos. Chloé no volvió a aparecer en todo el día por clase. Al final de las clases salí con Marinette y ambos nos dirigimos a la salida.

-Te llevaré a casa -le dije abriendo la puerta del coche donde Gorila venía a buscarme.

-No hace falta -me respondió ella tímida.

-Déjame hacerlo princesa -le dije dándole un beso en la frente, y después de eso ella entró al coche.

En el coche hablamos un poco, lo justo, ya que Nathalie estaba delante y no quería que ella supiera que Marinette y yo estábamos juntos. Después de dejarla en su casa, nos dirigimos a la mía, y nada más entrar me encontré a mi padre en la entrada.

-Buenas tardes padre -le dije evitando mirarle.

-¿Qué te pasa Adrien? -dijo acercándose a mí.

-Yo... Nada, estoy bien, solo que tengo muchos deberes -y tras decir eso salí corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Entro cerrando la puerta rápido tras de mí. Tiro mi mochila a la cama y me estiré al lado.

-Plagg -le llamé y el pequeño kwami gato salió de mi mochila.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó.

-Claro que no. Mi padre es Papillon, todo el mal de París hasta ahora lo ha causado él solo. Me siento traicionado. Yo siempre había pensado que mi padre era una buena persona que no tenía tiempo para mí por su trabajo, y ahora resulta que todo lo malo lo ha provocado él -suspiro y tapo mi rostro intentando aguantar las lágrimas que querían comenzar a caer de mis ojos.

-Vamos chico -escucho la voz Plagg y noto que se sienta sobre mi pecho -. No te pongas así, sé que es normal, pero tú eres mucho más fuerte que esto, no dejes que la situación te supere.

-Tienes razón -suspiro destapándome el rostro- No tengo que dejarme superar por esto.

-Bien hecho -sonríe Plagg - ahora dame queso.

Suspiro y voy a la neverita para coger queso y dárselo.

-Ahora tenemos que salir -le dije- tengo esgrima.

Cogí la bolsa de esgrima y me preparé para ir. Plagg se escondió dentro de la bolsa y salimos de casa de camino al gimnasio.

****  
(Mientras, en la guarida de Papillon)

-Conque has descubierto quien soy, Adrien -la voz de Papillon sonó fuerte por todo el espacio-. Bien hecho. Es una pena que yo también sepa tu identidad...


	19. Chapter 19

(Marinette)  
El tiempo fue pasando poco a poco con normalidad, todo iba genial entre Adrien y yo, continuamos luchando contra Papillon y sus akumas sin descanso, muchos días pasamos las noches juntos, normalmente viene él como Chat Noir a mi casa y una vez aquí vuelve a ser Adrien.

Sólo hay un problema: por alguna razón, los akumas son cada vez más fuertes, y cada vez nos es más difícil pelear contra ellos. Precisamente hace unos días nuestras vidas corrieron grave peligro, y ese día descubrimos algo muy importante.

*flashback*  
Estaba dando una vuelta con Adrien por el parque cuando de repente vimos como un edificio a lo lejos se hundía en el suelo. No tardamos ni un momento en transformarnos y ir al lugar. El edificio estaba completamente destrozado, con rocas gigantes en el suelo. Los bomberos y la policía no tardaron en llegar seguidos de una decena de ambulancias.

Chat y yo nos metimos en los escombros buscando supervivientes al derrumbe. Era un edificio bastante alto de 10 pisos, lo bueno es que el accidente sucedió a las 4 de la tarde, hora en la que normalmente la gente está trabajando, así que no había mucha gente dentro.

Cuando acabamos de sacar toda la gente había 23 personas en total. El problema fue que de esas 23 personas solo habían sobrevivido 7, 3 niños, 2 adolescentes y 2 adultos, gravemente heridos con probabilidades de muerte. Las causas del derrumbe no se conocían, todos concordaban en que el edificio estaba en perfecto estado.

Chat y yo nos miramos extrañados. Un derrumbe no se produce así como así, sin ninguna razón aparente.

-Demos unas vueltas a la ciudad - le dije, él asintió y comenzamos a correr sobre los tejados.

Al principio todo era normal. La gente paseaba y hacía sus compras, los niños salían de los colegios, los adultos trabajaban, todo normal. De repente llamó algo mi atención. Frente a un gran edificio había una persona parada. Llevaba unos tejanos y una chaqueta con capucha que ocultaba su pelo y, por consiguiente, su rostro, y tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Chat y yo nos acercamos poco a poco.

De repente esa persona sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo y dejó el brazo colgando. Su mano llevaba una especie de guante negro, que no era un guante. Eso se me hacía muy familiar y lo había visto varias veces. Miré a Chat. Acto seguido corrí hacía esa persona lo más rápido posible y la empujé al suelo, dejando su rostro al descubierto. No era una persona. Era un akuma. Era Copycat otra vez.

-Te hemos pillado - dije seriamente.

-Pero los destrozos ya están hechos - dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

Me empujó contra la pared y el golpe fue bastante fuerte. Intenté recomponerme del golpe lo antes posible para ayudar a Chat, quien ahora se encontraba peleando contra Copycat. Me incorporé como me fue posible y me acerqué a ellos invocando mi Lucky Charm. Hay que acabar con esto antes de que haya más heridos. Sobre mis manos cayó un espejo. Miré a mí alrededor para saber qué hacer con el espejo pero no veía nada. Ni una sola idea. Solo rondaba otra opción por mi mente y eso era muy peligroso.

Copycat logró librarse de Chat y huyó hacía una zona que estaba en obras, y estaban construyendo un nuevo hotel. Intenté buscar algo que hacer aquí pero no encontré nada.

-¿Dónde se ha metido? - preguntó Chat.

-No tengo ni idea, pero ten cuidado.

Chat y yo buscamos por todo el lugar hasta que decidimos separarnos para buscar. De repente escuché como la construcción se venía abajo sobre mi cabeza, intenté moverme, pero estaba paralizada. Veía como las vigas bajaban cada vez más rápido. Al final cuando impactaron contra el suelo logré apartarme de mi muerte justo a tiempo, pero acabé atrapada bajo los escombros, y bastante malherida.

Vi a Chat llegar a los pocos segundos del impacto y intentó apartar los escombros que habían sobre mí, pero al no ser capaz acabó utilizando el cataclismo en los escombros para que desaparecieran.

-Dios mío... -dijo mirándome bastante sorprendido.

Intenté ponerme en pie y me aguanté como pude. Me miré a mi misma. Esto nunca había pasado. Mi traje tenía algunos agujeros del impacto. Y yo estaba llena de heridas. Ahora mismo estaba dudando si el color de mi traje era por el traje o por mi propia sangre.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo. Vamos a acabar con esto rápido - dije antes de hacer por primera vez algo que pondría mi identidad en peligro si nos veía alguien: invoqué otro Lucky Charm. Sobre mis manos esta vez cayó una cuerda. Mis pendientes sonaron. Teníamos 5 minutos para acabar con Copycat.

-¿Acabas de...? - comenzó a decir Chat pero le interrumpí.

-Ahora no, luego - dije y le lancé la cuerda.

Chat cogió la cuerda al aire y tanto él como yo buscamos una zona para escondernos. Yo me escondí detrás de una gran biga que había levantada, aunque había un rastro rojo que guiaba a mi posición. Pero eso lo iba a usar como un señuelo. Usé el espejo para visualizar lo que había detrás de mi sin tener que salir de mi escondite. Y Copycat no tardó en aparecer. Se fue acercando poco a poco.

-Ya te tengo - dijo.

Miré a Chat, que se encontraba detrás de Copycat escondido y entonces le hice una pequeña señal con el movimiento del espejo. Chat salió y ató rápidamente a Copycat con la cuerda. Su anillo sonó.

-¿Donde está el akuma? - preguntó Chat sin saber que destrozar.

-Creo que tengo una pequeña idea - respondí mientras me acercaba a ambos gatos.

Una vez con ellos, cogí el anillo de Copycat y lo lanzé contra el suelo para acto seguido pisarlo. El anillo al romperse dejó salir de él... ¿Dos akumas? Me sorprendí bastante, pero no tarde en usar mi yoyo para purificarlos, y después utilicé la cuerda y el espejo para devolver todo a la normalidad.

*fin del flashback*

Aquel día después de utilizar los Lucky Charms para devolver todo a la normalidad, se arregló el edificio que se había derrumbado, mis heridas se curaron, las obras volvieron a estar como antes de llegar nosotros, y las 7 personas que habían sido heridas en el derrumbamiento también se recuperaron de sus heridas. Pero con eso descubrí que si mueren personas por culpa de un akuma no podía arreglarlo. Ese día murieron 15 parisinos por culpa de un akuma. Era la primera vez que perdíamos gente, y no podía evitar sentirme culpable. Abracé a Adrien, quien aún era Chat, y lloré por la gente que había muerto ese día.

Han pasado 3 días desde eso, y ahora mismo Adrien y yo nos dirigimos a la casa del maestro Fú para hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido y para descubrir cosas que él quería explicarnos.


End file.
